


Chocolate

by silvergreenroyalty



Series: Chocolate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chef!Harry, Chef!Snape, Community: snapedom, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, M/M, snapedom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter, ya no quiere más violencia, y busca una nueva carrera luego de abandonar la idea de convertirse en auror, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Hermione le sugiere que cambie de enfoque y busque entre sus habilidades menos explotadas y se le ocurre convertirse en chef, para luego ser el primer chef mágico.Al mismo tiempo, Severus Snape esta harto de enseñar pociones, renuncia a su puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y luego de la guerra ha perdido el rumbo, no tiene un fin claro ni idea de que hacer ahora con su vida, cuando se topa con una propaganda de un lugar muggle que le suena interesante: "Chocolate, Escuela de Cocina e Innovación Culinaria".**Habrá contenido adulto.**Los personajes son autoría y propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**La historia es completamente mía.





	1. Buscando Carrera

Harry Potter, mejor conocido como El-Niño-Que-Vivió, luego de la caída de Voldemort, conocido como El-Joven-Que-Venció, estaba harto. Desde que en cuarto, conoció a Alastor Moody (que en realidad era un mortífago haciéndose pasar por él, con poción multijugos), todas sus aspiraciones vocacionales se centraron en convertirse en Auror.

Luego de que su mejor amiga, Hermione, lo convenció (básicamente lo obligó) de cursar su último año, tuvo tiempo de repensar su decisión de carrera. Harry Potter, no quería más guerra. Ser Auror no era precisamente ir a la guerra, pero seguía siendo un trabajo donde tenía que verse obligado a hacer daño.

Barajeó varias posibilidades. ¿Jugador de quidditch? Demasiada fama, ya tenía mucha y quería ser solamente Harry, aun sin la fama de su cicatriz, los jugadores de quidditch tenían a cuestas la fama de ser precisamente eso, así que lo descarto por mucho que amara volar. ¿Medimago? Muchos libros, muchas horas, muchas Pociones, mucho de todo, poco tiempo para uno mismo, descartado. ¿Veterimago? ¿Magizoólogo? Mucho estudio, viajes de campo (eso le agradaba), muchas posibilidades de perder miembros de su cuerpo, descartado. ¿Profesor? ¿De qué? Ya estaba harto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tenía el mismo problema que las opciones anteriores, demasiado estudio, libros y más libros. Le gustaba leer, pero no cuando debía ser demasiado y por obligación, así que también descarto profesor.

Luego de varias carreras descartadas, Hermione le sugirió que quizás estaba enfocándose demasiado y debía verlo desde otra perspectiva. Estaba centrándose en sus habilidades notables y quizás debía buscar entre aquellas que aún no desarrollaba a todo su potencial.

Un par de semanas después de que puso pausa en su búsqueda de carrera, ofreció una cena a sus amigos en su casa, antes de Sirius, en Grimmauld Place. Había preparado una sencilla ensalada, pasta boloñesa y tarta de melaza. Invitó a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione que ahora eran novios, y a Ginny con su nuevo novio, Neville. Su relación con la pelirroja se había enfriado y luego de intentarlo un par de meses luego de haber empezado la escuela, lo dejaron, pero siguieron siendo amigos y ahora la pelirroja era una de sus mejores confidentes, sobre todo de ciertas cosas que aún no se sentía preparado para compartir con Ron o Hermione.

Sus amigos llegaron y fue sirviendo cada plato aderezado con un poco de vino y cervezas de mantequilla, las dulces ventajas de la “adultez”. Hermione estaba claramente complacida con su porción de tarta de melaza.

—¡Oh dulce Merlín! Harry, si no estuviera con Ron, te pedía matrimonio en este momento, la cena fue deliciosa y esta tarta es gloriosa—Le dijo Hermione.

—En serio compañero, ella tiene razón, estoy tentado a cambiarme de bando gracias a tu comida—Agregó Ron.

—¿Por qué no estudias cocina Harry? Cocinas muy bien—Le dijo Neville.

—No existe esa carrera en el mundo mágico Neville, Harry tendría que fundar su propia escuela—Le dijo con dulzura Ginny.

De pronto Harry tuvo una epifanía, esa era la respuesta, cocina. Había aprendido porque su tía lo obligaba a hacerlo, pero era una habilidad que había adquirido y nunca se había planteado explotarla al máximo. Pero ahora que había agotado todas las posibles carreras mágicas, ¿Por qué no intentarlo con una muggle?

—Sabes Ginny, tienes razón, cocina suena genial. Tendría que fundar una escuela de cocina, pero primero tendría que aprender a cocinar “profesionalmente”—Dijo Harry.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo Harry? —Le dijo Hermione, ahora visiblemente interesada.

—Creo que sí. Herms. He estado buscando una carrera y ninguna me despierta interés, pero como dijiste el otro día, quizás deba enfocarme en mis otras habilidades, y nunca he explotado la cocina, quizás sea buena idea, puedo estudiar para chef y luego ver una manera de hacerlo con magia, combinar magia y cocina y fundar una escuela, ¡Sería la primera en su género! —Dijo Harry, con emoción en su voz y una chispa en sus ojos difícil de ignorar.

—Pues si esa es tu decisión te apoyaremos amigo, ¡Y me ofrezco como conejillo de indias de tus platillos! —Dijo Ron agitando los brazos.

Todos rieron del chiste. Continuaron la cena mientras Harry exponía todas las ideas que tenía, su mente explotaba en posibilidades y Hermione quedo muy formal de traerle folletos de distintas escuelas muggles de cocina.

Al día siguiente, Hermione llegó a la casa de Harry armada con 50 folletos de distintas escuelas, tanto en Londres como en Bristol y algunas que estaban en Francia, solo para asegurarse de que su amigo tomaría la mejor decisión para él. Al final y luego de ver precios y distancias, además del programa de estudios, se decidió por un instituto nuevo, “Chocolate, Escuela de Cocina e Innovación Culinaria”.

La escuela contaba con un muy completo programa para amateurs, que empezaba con técnicas básicas de cocina e iba subiendo de intensidad, hasta permitir módulos aparte para aquellos que desearan especializarse en algún área específica. Además, el precio era adecuado y estaba dentro de Londres, así que podía llegar ahí en metro sin problemas. Harry, a pesar de ser un mago completamente entrenado, prefería usar el transporte muggle mientras pudiera. Harry fue a inscribirse el mismo día y Hermione le acompaño a comprar sus libros y su uniforme, además de sus enseres de cocina que venían en su lista.

Harry estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entusiasmado por volver a la escuela. Empezaba en el segundo semestre del año escolar.

* * *

Severus Snape acababa de renunciar a su cargo de profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini y aún convaleciente, regresó a trabajar y dar clases en Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que aguantar darle clases al Niño-De-Oro, ya que evito tomar Pociones. Aguanto un año, pero luego del inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, simplemente no pudo continuar.

Luego de la guerra, se encontró sin un rumbo que seguir, pero sabía perfectamente que ser profesor, ya no era una opción para él. Desde pequeño había amado las Pociones, pero hace un tiempo que no le proveían de ese placer sublime que sentía al hacerlas. No es que le hubieran dejado de gustar, pero se sentían insulsas de algún modo.

Pasaba los días sin mayor actividad que rumiar su apatía, que había invadido cada parte de su casa en la calle de la hilandera, hasta que decidió que debía salir de ahí. Tomo sus ropas muggles, un sencillo pantalón, suéter y gabardina, todas de color negro, se peinó y salió de ahí armado con algunas libras en su cartera, un paseo quizás le despejaría la mente.

Se dedicó a pasear sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres, había caminado desde Picadilly Circus hasta Covent Garden cuando encontró un mercado de carritos, carritos de comida más específicamente. Snape siempre había despreciado la comida muggle, le parecía demasiado problema para una necesidad del organismo que podía ser cubierta con relativa facilidad. Al menos hasta el momento en que una linda chica de color, le dio una muestra de pastel de manzana con crumble de canela.

Apenas la pequeña rebanada tocó su paladar, una explosión de sabor y calor inundó las papilas gustativas del exprofesor. Compro una tarta completa de ese carrito y dedicó el resto de la tarde en probar cada carrito de comida que ofrecía muestras y compró varias cajas de comida. En cuanto regresó a su casa, encanto cada cosa para que se mantuviera fresca, tenía comida suficiente para una semana.

Regreso a ese mercado cada semana y luego de varias semanas empezó a probar en otros lugares, visitó el mercado de Brixton y el Archway, también iba a donde le recomendaban los dueños de los carritos que visitaba con regularidad, probó distintos lugares de comida y té, desde lo típicamente inglés, hasta algunos restaurantes de “Innovación Culinaria” donde hacían helado al momento con algo llamado “Nitrógeno Líquido”, que hacía el mismo efecto que un hechizo congelador.

Severus probó y probó hasta que decidió que él quería hacer eso, quería ser capaz de crear algo así, dado que era un maestro de Pociones, supuso que no debía ser tan difícil cocinar al nivel de al menos un buen carrito de burritos. Gran error.

Sus primeros intentos, si bien eran agradables al paladar, eran insulsos. Su primer intento de burrito no estaba ni cerca de los de “Burrito's Paradise”, su carrito de burritos preferido, y su primera tarta estaba tan cerca de la de “The Sweet Apple” (donde probó su primera tarta con crumble) como el señor oscuro de ser considerado un santo. Decir que estaba con un humor de los mil demonios era poco.

Frustrado, recorría ese día las calles aledañas a su casa y fue cuando lo vio, ahí pegado a un muro, estaba un cartel, una propaganda de una escuela de cocina. Severus se dijo a si mismo que el no necesitaba clases de cocina. Él era autosuficiente y no necesitaba a ningún profesor.

Pero luego de otra semana de escasos resultados, salió en busca del cartel y leyó la información por fin: “Chocolate, Escuela de Cocina e Innovación Culinaria”. La escuela parecía interesante y se desplazó hasta ahí. Estaba cerca de Picadilly, así que podía llegar en metro sin problemas hasta ella, en caso de que un día no pudiera usar la Aparición.

En cuanto llegó, le gusto el lugar, estaba decorado parcamente y de un blanco impoluto, fue recibido por una amable secretaria que le dio un folleto con el programa de estudios y le explico los módulos optativos que tendría disponibles a partir del 4 semestre. Cada módulo le parecía que sonaba prometedor. Luego de oír el precio, decidió que podía pagarlo, había obtenido una jugosa compensación por parte del ministerio luego de que limpiarán su nombre y expediente y podía permitirse el lujo de gastar en una escuela como esa. Se inscribió en ese momento y la secretaria le dio la lista de libros, instrumentos que ocuparía y el tipo de uniforme.

Partió a comprar sus “útiles escolares” y en cuanto tuvo todo listo, regreso a su casa, dispuesto a leer los libros antes de comenzar su semestre. Empezaría en el segundo semestre del ciclo escolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El crumble, tal cual, es un postre parecido a una tarta hecho con frutas, y encima una mezcla de harina, mantequilla y azúcar que se hornea igual que una tarta, pero también se le llama crumble a la pura mezcla de harina, mantequilla y azúcar.


	2. Bâtonnet

Harry había pasado la navidad en la madriguera y luego de haberse leído todos sus libros para su “nueva aventura”, se había ofrecido a ayudar con la cena. Luego de que todos comieron, anunció sus nuevos planes y toda la familia le felicito por ello, además de ofrecerse como sus conejillos de indias, Neville, que ya le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny, también estuvo en la celebración y le pidió a escondidas que le enseñara algunas recetas para sorprender a Ginny. Harry empezaba la escuela en dos semanas y en general, las cosas parecían ir tomando su curso.

Severus Snape por otro lado, había pasado la navidad en la mansión Malfoy, invitado por Lucius y obligado por Draco, quien aún se sentía cohibido por la forma en que trato a Severus durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Draco no regreso a Hogwarts, sino que tomó sus EXTASIS por fuera y prefirió el uso de tutores. Mas que nada porque no quería cruzarse con el Trio De Oro, y el escarnio del resto del alumnado, por haber sido marcado por Voldemort. Luego de que Severus expuso las razones de Draco a sus padres, estos no le reclamaron y respetaron sus deseos.

Por eso, cuando Severus anuncio al final de la cena sus planes a futuro, Draco fue el primero en felicitarlo y ofrecerle su apoyo. Lucius aún despreciaba todo lo muggle, pero acepto que quizás podía ser “interesante” para Severus adquirir nuevas habilidades y Narcissa le expresó sus “sinceras felicitaciones”. Severus nunca había tenido muchos amigos, y los Malfoy eran lo más cercano a un “mejores amigos” que tenía. Así que era importante para él tener su apoyo.

Los días corrieron y llegó el 10 de enero, la fecha en que empezarían las clases en la escuela de cocina. Severus se vistió con sus ropas muggles habituales, tomo su mochila con sus “útiles” y se apareció en un callejón cercano a la escuela, ya habría tiempo de viajar en metro después. Harry por su lado, había salido desde temprano, con su mochila al hombro mientras comía una dona con un café al tiempo que caminaba hacia el metro. Había pensado en aparecerse, pero estaba tan excitado con la escuela que pensó que sería mejor viajar al estilo muggle y darse tiempo de tranquilizarse.

Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero no se vieron. Había alrededor de 20 estudiantes más, así que cada uno quedó separado del otro por al menos 10 personas. Una chica de cabello oscuro los hizo pasar a un pequeño salón y les dijo que esperaran ahí. Luego de algunos minutos, 4 chefs entraron, enfundados en un uniforme negro y con sus gorros distintivos.

—¡Bienvenidos! Nos alegra que eligieran nuestra escuela para iniciar su educación formal en la cocina—Empezó un chef de ojos almendrados y piel tostada.

—Todos se preguntarán por el nombre tan peculiar de nuestra escuela. Eso se debe a que nuestra escuela está basada en la mezcla, el chocolate es un dulce que es la mezcla perfecta de culturas—Continuo el chef que era claramente asiático pero que no se definía si era hindú, japonés o chino.

—El chocolate viene de Mesoamérica, el cacao fue traído a Europa y luego recorrió un camino lleno de historia, hay sangre, guerras, esclavitud y a la vez innovación, sabor, texturas y felicidad. Se usa en muchos postres e incluso en platillos salados—Dijo un chef de color y ojos verde-oscuro.

— Por eso, y dado que todos los chefs principales de aquí, somos de distinto origen, pero compartimos el mismo amor por la cocina, decidimos nombrar la escuela así, Chocolate, para que sepan que la cocina que aprenderán aquí no tiene denominación, sino que será universal—Terminó el discurso un chef moreno y de ojos cafés.

—Así que luego de este pequeño discurso, me presentare y les presentare a mis compañeros. Yo soy Leandro Rinaldi, el caballero de ojos rasgados es Narayan Xú, el caballero de ojos verdes es Balthazar Bird y el caballero moreno es Mario Amezcua. Terminadas las presentaciones, pasaremos a su “salón” de clases, pónganse su uniforme en cuanto entren y si tienen el cabello largo, amárrenlo. Sígannos por favor—Dijo el chef de ojos almendrados.

Toda la comitiva siguió a los chefs y entraron a un “salón” donde al frente había una enorme mesa de madera gruesa y que tenía mármol como superficie. Los “pupitres” eran mesas con la misma fabricación que la principal y que tenían dos bancos cada una, y varios estantes debajo de ellas para poner los utensilios. Los alumnos empezaron a ponerse la filipina que sería su uniforme. Severus y otros pocos, amarraron su cabello y pronto, todos estuvieron enfundados en blanco.

—Bien, ya que todos tienen su uniforme, procederemos a acomodarlos por parejas, normalmente uno se sienta donde sea, pero habrán notado que esta escuela no será como todas, así que mis compañeros y yo, organizaremos las parejas. Trabajaran con ella durante todo el semestre—Dijo Mario, viendo con seriedad a los alumnos.

Pronto cada alumno era emparejado a otro que parecía ser, casi lo opuesto, al menos en apariencia. Cada chef iba armando una pareja y la sentaba en una mesa. Los hacia presentarse e iba a armar otra. El chef Leandro pronto llego con Harry.

—Déjame ver tus manos, delicadas, pero de agarre firme, tienes callos en las yemas de los dedos y cortadas ya cicatrizadas, también veo quemadas, señal de que has cocinado antes y te ves muy entusiasmado, necesitas un compañero testarudo y de carácter fuerte que te nivele. Ve a sentarte en esa mesa y pronto llevare a tu compañero—Dijo el chef.

Harry se fue a sentar y estaba acomodando su mochila debajo de su banco cuando el chef llegó hasta su mesa y traía de la mano a quien menos esperaba ver ahí.

—¡Snape! —.

—¡Potter! —.

—¿Se conocen? —El chef sintió la tensión, pero pensó que eso era mejor aún. Nada como un compañero antagónico para trabajar los puntos débiles—¡Tanto mejor! Así nos ahorramos las presentaciones, ustedes trabajaran juntos este semestre—Dijo el chef con una sonrisa en los labios, pero una mirada dura que no admitía replicas.

Severus fue a sentarse junto a Harry al tiempo que este trataba de hacerse lo más que pudiera lejos de su exprofesor. Los chefs estaban hablando, pero Harry solo podía pensar en que tenía la peor suerte del mundo y Severus pensaba exactamente lo mismo. los chefs estaban terminando una breve explicación de su primera lección y dejaron al chef Leandro a cargo.

>> Los cortes básicos y avanzados que se utilizan en la cocina profesional incluyen cortar y picar, desmenuzar (o chiffonade), a la juliana y en bastoncitos (julienne y bâtonnet respectivamente), en cubos o dados, a la campesina (paysanne o fermière), cuadrado, circular (rondelle), oblicuo o cortes rodados y tourné—Decía el chef.

Harry tomaba notas en una libreta mientras Severus se limitaba a mirar al frente y poner atención.

>> El objetivo es cortar los alimentos en trozos de forma y tamaño uniformes. Los alimentos cortados en pedazos regulares lucen mejor. Pero lo más importante es que su cocción es más uniforme lo cual hace que sus platillos tengan mejor sabor, color y textura. Los trozos desiguales producen una impresión de descuido que estropea el impacto del plato. Empezaremos con un corte fácil, Bâtonnet o bastoncitos—Continuo el chef al tiempo que enseñaba el cuchillo que usarían para esa clase.

Harry sacó el mismo cuchillo de su set que venía en su mochila, un cuchillo grueso de doble filo, con su cubierta, y una tabla gruesa con chupones en los extremos. Severus hizo lo mismo. El chef les enseñó que debían arremangarse hasta la mitad del antebrazo, doblando cuidadosamente su filipina. Todos los alumnos lo imitaron y el chef después de indicarles el método del primer corte, les dijo que tomaran unas papas del refrigerador y empezaran.

En cuanto todos tuvieron sus papas, empezaron a cortar, la mayoría de las mesas hablaban en murmullos, dándose correcciones menores sobre el corte o compartiendo algún dato sobre ellos, con el fin de conocer a su compañero de mesa. No en el caso de Severus y Harry, ellos se estaban concentrando fuertemente en sus papas. Y Severus estaba enojándose.

El motivo era que Harry estaba cortando con rapidez y precisión sus papas, los bastones eran perfectos, del mismo tamaño y grosor que había indicado el profesor, los de él estaban bien, a secas, y tomando otra papa, lo intento otra vez y con cada corte estaba más y más frustrado. El chef que estaba dando rondas por las mesas noto sus gruñidos.

>> ¿Problemas en el paraíso señor Snape? ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a su compañero? Al parecer su compañero entendió el método de corte a la perfección—.

—Por favor, no le diga eso, aprecio mi vida, muchas gracias—Le dijo Harry al chef Leandro.

—¿Acaso le tiene miedo a su compañero? —.

—Era mi profesor en la escuela—.

—Entonces señor Snape, véalo como la oportunidad de que su ex-alumno le retribuya su educación a usted, señor Potter, ayude a su compañero—Y el chef se fue dejando a un muy furioso Snape con un asustado Potter.

—¡Potter! —Siseo Severus, instando claramente a Harry a correr por su vida hacia las colinas.

—¡Yo no pedí esto! Solo... déjenme ayudarle para que acabemos con esto—.

Muy a regañadientes, Snape tuvo que escuchar la explicación de Harry y, aun así, no quedaban como debían sus papas. Harry ya algo molesto, no hizo caso a su sentido de autoconservación y agarró a Snape de las manos.

>> ¡Por Merlín Snape! Déjeme guiarlo, el cuchillo se agarra con todos los dedos, como si retorciera el cuello de un alumno. Imagínese eso si le ayuda, y luego corta con precisión y fuerza, como si rebanara sus amadas babosas para Pociones. ¡Ve!, ya están como deben—Le decía Harry mientras Snape estaba poniéndose rojo de furia por el atrevimiento del Gryffindor.

—Si ya termino, me gustaría mucho recuperar mis manos—Le dijo venenosamente Snape.

Harry que no se había dado cuenta, le soltó las manos como si se tratara de carbones al rojo vivo y siguió cortando. La clase finalizó y el chef les pidió que al día siguiente trajeran solo el set de cuchillos, ya que harían otros dos cortes y despidió a la clase.

Snape fue el primero en salir, casi corrió hasta el callejón donde había llegado antes de la clase y se desapareció para llegar inmediatamente a su casa. Fue al antiguo cuarto de su padre y rompió todo lo que había ahí dentro.

>> ¡Maldito Gryffindor! ¡Ni siquiera fuera de la escuela estoy lejos de él! ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué? —.

Snape aun odiaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, y más después de que este lo salvara de la Casa de los Gritos. Por su parte, Harry salió casi en shock de la clase, y llamó a Hermione para verse en un pub, en cuanto llegó su amiga, Harry le contó todo lo que pasó en la clase ya con una cerveza en mano.

—¿¡Snape!? ¿¡Ese Snape!? —Decía Hermione.

—Ese mismo Snape, Herms. Cuando no trata de matarme un mago oscuro, me enfrento a mi otro némesis—.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo—.

—Claro que lo es. Lo peor es que no puedo salirme de la clase sin perder todo el dinero, el pago era por adelantado Herms—.

—Me refiero a que no debe ser tan malo como compañero, digo, ya no es tu profesor y está a tu mismo nivel, ambos son alumnos ahora—.

—¿Y crees que eso le importe? ¡Me odia! Aun me culpa por evitar su muerte—.

—Bueno, lo salvaste—.

—¿Entonces debí dejarlo morir? —.

—No dije eso Harry. Pero el profesor, digo, ex-profesor Snape, creo que no esperaba sobrevivir y ahora debe estar replanteándose su vida—.

—Yo también lo hice… lo hago, y no estoy atormentando gente para sentirme mejor—Harry tenía otro motivo para odiar ver a su profesor, pero no podía decírselo a Hermione.

—Pues no te queda de otra más que tolerarlo—.

—La historia de mi vida—Harry suspiró.

—Animo amigo, solo concéntrate en tu meta. La primera escuela de cocina mágica—.

—Gracias Herms, ¿Qué haría sin ti? —Hermione siempre podía poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron otra cerveza antes de irse a sus respectivas casas. Harry pensaba en los motivos que lo llevaron a salvar a su profesor y el deseo de que este jamás supiera que conservaba algo de él en su casa. Harry jamás le regreso la túnica con que lo encontró después de que lo mordió Nagini.


	3. Ratatouille

Al día siguiente, mientras se alistaba para irse a su clase, Severus había decidió que no dejaría que el Gryffindor lo molestara. Ya había pagado su semestre y no pensaba cambiarse de horario. Si alguien tenía que irse, debía ser Potter. Por otro lado, Harry Potter pensaba que no le iba a dar gusto al bastardo grasiento que había hecho su vida miserable durante la escuela. El que lo hubiera “cuidado” mientras estaba la amenaza de Voldemort, no lo eximia de los malos tratos que recibió por parte de él. Así que, si alguien tenía que irse, era el murciélago.

Ambos llegaron a su clase puntualmente. Severus miraba sus cuchillos con un inusual interés y luego miraba hacia Harry, Harry que interpreto correctamente la “amenaza velada”, se limitó a sacar filo a su set mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa malévola. Entonces notaron que el chef Leandro ya estaba al frente.

—Los cortes reciben su nombre por la forma que se le da al alimento, pero ustedes van a entender rápido que la decisión sobre qué corte ocupar depende del platillo y del tiempo de cocción, a mayor superficie del alimento, mayor tiempo y/o mayor calor. Menos superficie, menos tiempo y/o calor—.

>> También notaran que muchos cortes solo difieren en el tamaño, por ejemplo, la juliana es un corte que hace “pequeños bastones”, casi una hebra del alimento, y el Bâtonnet es un bastón en toda regla, los famosos dados o cubos son de aproximadamente 1 cm mientras el corte brunoise, son pequeños “dados o cubos” de apenas 2 milímetros. Practicaremos algunos de estos cortes por una hora, y en las siguientes dos horas elaboraremos un guisado clásico de verduras—.

Harry y Snape estaban atentos a la explicación del profesor, y aunque Snape no lo hacía mal, Harry era quien recibía los elogios del profesor. Snape no entendía por qué Harry lo hacía tan bien, era casi hipnótico ver al Gryffindor con el cuchillo. Cortaba con precisión y velocidad, casi como cuando jugaba quidditch. ¿Sería ese el secreto? ¿El joven ocupaba sus talentos anteriores a la hora de cocinar?

Luego de que acabaron sus verduras, el chef pasó a verificar los cortes y le dio el visto bueno a los de Snape y una felicitación a Harry, para disgusto de Snape y horror de Harry. ¡No otra vez! Pensaba el Gryffindor, odiaba la fama, pero esta parecía perseguirlo aún contra su voluntad.

>> Bien, estoy muy satisfecho con su avance clase, ahora probaremos una receta clásica francesa. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha comido ratatouille? —.

Casi todos en la clase levantaron la mano, incluyendo a Severus y Harry.

>> Perfecto, ahora ¿Cuántos han comido _confit byaldi_? —.

Nadie levanto la mano.

>> ¿Quién ha comido ratatouille en donde la verdura ha sido rebanada en láminas? —.

De nuevo, casi todos levantaron la mano incluyendo a Severus y Harry.

>> Pues déjenme decirles que entonces si han comido confit byaldi. Ambos guisados son casi lo mismo, pero preparado de distinto modo, mientras la ratatouille se prepara cortando la verdura en cubos, el confit byaldi usa verduras rebanadas en láminas—.

>> La otra diferencia es que, en la ratatouille, las verduras se cocinan a fuego directo mientras el confit byaldi se hornea, aunque previamente se hace una salsa de pimiento con jitomate que se usa como “base” y a la cual se le agregan las verduras en un orden particular para luego hornearse—.

>> Primero haremos la ratatouille y luego el confit byaldi. Quiero que hagan dos refractarios de cada guisado, el primero háganlo con la receta y el segundo con la receta “alterada” según sus instintos cocineros. Empezamos—.

El chef empezó a escribir la lista de ingredientes y en cuanto acabó la lista, cada estudiante fue por sus verduras y especias, además de aquellos ingredientes para la versión “alterada” del guisado. Esta vez Snape se sentía más preparado, era algo que conocía bien.

El chef pronto empezó a explicar el grosor de los dados, y pronto se oía el ruido del aceite chirriando con el agua de las verduras y el aroma de las especias siendo integradas al plato, cuando se agregó el jitomate, un aroma muy familiar inundó los sentidos del otrora pocionista. Le recordó a un espagueti que le hacía su madre.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el aroma venía precisamente de la cacerola de su compañero de mesa. El Gryffindor estaba haciendo la versión “alterada” de la receta y había agregado un par de cucharadas de vino tinto a su preparación, justo después de agregar el jitomate. ¿Eso era una hoja de curry? La cara de Harry mostraba una concentración impresionante además de una precisión que solo había visto en sus ex-compañeros mortífagos.

Snape salió de su ensoñación y se concentró en su propia “versión”. ¿Qué podía agregarle? Descartado el vino, no le iba a copiar a Potter, quizás tomillo, o eneldo. Y un poco de salsa Worcestershire. Fue agregando unas gotas de salsa y ya que le gusto el resultado, dejó que su instinto lo guiara y agrego una rama de tomillo además de un poco de pimienta rosa. Eso debería darle un toque exótico.

Luego tocó el turno del confit byaldi, el chef les dio dos opciones, cuchillo o mandolina. Harry prefirió el cuchillo y Snape la mandolina, ambos lograron un corte uniforme y procedieron a seguir la explicación del nuevo guiso. Este requería hacer primero la salsa y mientras esta se cocinaba, precalentar el horno. Apenas la salsa estuvo lista, tocó el turno nuevamente de “alterar” la receta.

Esta vez Harry agrego un poco de parmesano en la salsa y nada más, y Snape se decantaba por agregar algo de nuez moscada a la salsa y un poco de eneldo a las verduras poco antes de meterlas al horno. Solo quedaba esperar.

>> Pongan sus guisados al frente de su lugar, a su derecha la receta “original” y a su izquierda, la “alterada”, ambos guisos—.

Por cada comprobación, el chef era despiadado, literalmente tiró a la basura un guiso entero porque el estudiante lo “coció de más”, una sensación que Snape no había sentido desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts, lo invadió, nervios ¿nervios? ¡Maldita sea! Era un guisado, no era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Aun así, hasta que el chef no les dio el visto bueno a sus guisos no soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Un _“buen trabajo, interesante sabor y algo aventurero con las especias”_ , Snape estaba satisfecho, luego tocó el turno de Harry, quien recibió un elogio y un _“fantástico uso de sabores, instinto con los ingredientes y una pizca de imaginación”_.

>> Señor Snape, señor Potter, me alegra ver que ambos tienen instinto para la cocina, estoy seguro de que van a disfrutar las siguientes clases. Buen trabajo ambos. En el fondo del aula, hay recipientes herméticos desechables, pueden llevarse sus guisados si gustan, si no, no respondo porque nuestra recepcionista no respete sus obras en un arranque de hambre—.

Snape estaba absorto pensando en lo que acababa de ver en solo unas cuantas horas, a un Gryffindor concentrado y preciso, con un talento y creatividad que no le había visto durante sus clases de Pociones, ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo con las Pociones? Y ese era otro asunto, ¿Cómo podía ser el tan excelso en Pociones pero “normal” en la cocina? No era mal cocinero, pero no tenía ese “algo” que tenía la cocina de Potter. Y Snape estaba determinado a saber qué es lo que lo hacía diferente.

La clase acabo y tanto Snape como Harry tomaron caminos opuestos, dispuestos a no darle al otro un motivo para enfrentarse. Harry fue hacia la madriguera para compartir su “primer” guisado oficial y Snape fue hasta casa de los Malfoy para pedirle a la elfina de la familia, su opinión sobre sus “guisos”.

En la madriguera, apenas arribó Harry, una horda de pelirrojos gritaron al unísono _“¡Harry trajo comida!”_ y el ojiverde tuvo que soltar sus recipientes en aras de mantenerse de una pieza.

—Harry querido, me los estas malcriando, pronto tendré que pedirte tus recetas—Le dijo la señora Weasley mientras le daba un abrazo a manera de saludo.

—No me importaría cocinar para ustedes todos los días señora Weasley—.

—Harry, no seas tan formal, tenemos años de conocernos, llámame Molly querido—.

—Te daré la receta que gustes... Molly—.

—Bueno, pero pasa querido, ¿Una taza de té? ¿Quizás con un poco de brandy? Hermione me contó sobre tu “compañero” —.

—Tengo la peor suerte Molly—.

—Tranquilo Harry, Severus no te va a enviar un _Crucio_ solo por estar a tu lado—.

Harry acepto la taza de té con brandy que le ofrecía Molly y procedió a contarle sobre su primera clase y el desarrollo de la de ese día. Molly repitió lo que le había dicho Hermione, que se concentrara en sus objetivos personales y tolerara a Snape, o de preferencia ignorarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Harry se fue más tranquilo de la madriguera, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la disyuntiva de qué cenar, ya que George, Ginny, Ron y Charlie que había llegado de visita, habían acabado con los guisados que llevaba. Sin embargo, no estaba de ánimos para cocinar nada, así que opto por visitar algún carrito y comprar algo ahí, Hermione le había comentado de un mercado de carritos muy bueno cerca de Covent Garden.

Snape por su lado, había llegado a la mansión Malfoy y fue directo con la elfina de la familia, la encargada de las cocinas, Zafron. Zafron probó los guisos del “amo” Snape y le parecieron buenos. A secas.

—¿Qué es lo que me falla, Zafron? —.

—Zafron no está segura amo Snape, señor. Zafron está feliz de que el amo le pida su opinión, pero no se decirle que le está faltando, señor—.

—Bueno, gracias Zafron, ¿Podrías mejorar estos guisados y repartirlos entre los elfos? —.

—Zafron puede hacerlo, señor—.

—Gracias Zafron, me retiro, dile al amo Lucius que luego vendré a verle—.

—Zafron le dirá, amo Snape—.

Severus dejo la mansión Malfoy sintiendo que algo muy importante se le estaba escapando, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la respuesta, además ¿Por qué le importaba a su orgullo que el Gryffindor cocinara mejor que él? Después de todo, él era el mejor maestro de Pociones de toda Inglaterra, y Potter tenía talento para la cocina, ¿Y qué? Cada uno es como es, ¿O no?

Decidió que tenía que buscar pronto algo que hacer, ya que las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza lo estaban obsesionando, quizás un poco de tarta de manzana de The Sweet Apple, ese carrito que inicio todo esto. Si, Snape decidió que eso era lo mejor, un pedazo de tarta y un buen café era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que tendría que llegar a la estación de Covent Garden.

Harry llego al mercado de carritos y encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, un poco de tarta de manzana, su favorita siempre había sido la tarta de melaza, pero Hermione insistía en que “DEBIA” probar esa tarta. Así que fue directo al carrito y pidió un trozo de tarta. Apenas le dio un bocado y sus papilas gustativas gemían de gusto.

—¡Oh Hermione! Eres un ángel, es justo lo que buscaba—.

Cerca de Harry, estaba cierto pocionista que se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Harry estaba ahí, así que hizo lo más maduro posible... se escondió detrás del carrito. Observaba discretamente hacia el Gryffindor para ver cuando se iba, y escucho un gemido de gusto. Luego Harry menciono a Granger, ¡Así que la sabelotodo había probado esa tarta!, Severus volvió a mirar, para ver si ya se había ido, y Harry seguía ahí, pero estaba chupándose los dedos para limpiarlos del azúcar con canela de la tarta.

Había algo ciertamente hermoso en ver a una persona disfrutar tanto con un sencillo postre, Harry no reprimía su natural entusiasmo por probar cosas, la forma en que comió el postre y ahora se deleitaba con el azúcar era bastante hedonista. ¿Sería ese el secreto del éxito del Gryffindor? ¿Qué era un hedonista en cuanto a comida se trataba?

Harry agradeció a la chica y se retiró de ahí bastante feliz, Severus salió discretamente y fingió que acababa de llegar y pidió su acostumbrada tarta con café, para llevar. La chica le dio su orden y Severus regreso a su casa en la hilandera. Snape se preguntó si... podría hacer lo mismo. Ser hedonista. Miro a su tarta y su café y empezó a saborearla despacio, ciertamente mejoraba la experiencia el tomarse su tiempo. En cuanto termino, se sentía más satisfecho que de costumbre y se preparó para dormir.

Era extraño que, en menos de una semana, Harry Potter, molestia profesional para Severus, ahora representara un misterio, no su persona, sino sus talentos, y Snape estaba seguro de que había una clave, y él lo resolvería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada que ver con la fabulosa película “Ratatouille” de Pixar (de mis favoritas), pensé en ese guisado (muy fácil de hacer, por cierto), porque la idea es que todas las verduras tengan el mismo tamaño, lo que no sabía es que la variante de la película no se llama ratatouille sino _confit byaldi_. En serio, busquen la receta, si son de España, la versión de su país se llama pisto.


	4. Parrilla 101

Las semanas pasaron y pronto el chef Leandro terminó sus clases de corte con verduras, paso por otros elementos como carne y mantequilla. Severus avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pero seguía pendiente de Harry y su casi “mágica” habilidad con el cuchillo y otros instrumentos de cocina. En un inicio, pensó que Harry quizás había hechizado los instrumentos, pero luego de hacer “experimentos” con eso en su casa, Severus se dio cuenta de que era imposible imitar la precisión de una mano con la magia, la magia podía crear cortes perfectos, impolutos, pero no con un cuchillo, hechizar un cuchillo solo producía cortes secos y sin gracia.

Severus tuvo que aceptar que Harry era quien manejaba el cuchillo, que su mano era la que creaba con destreza esos cortes perfectos y una vez más se vio arrastrado a una obsesión morbosa por saber el cómo lograba hacerlo. Incluso cuando tuvieron que cortar carne y golpearla con el mazo, Harry podía dejarla suave, la fuerza que imprimía era la perfecta, mucha desbarataba la carne, poca hacía que la carne quedara dura al cocinarse. Esos conocimientos de precisión que Severus podía exhibir en las Pociones, Harry podía hacerlos en la cocina. Tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.

Pronto fue el turno del chef Balthazar quien daría las clases sobre cómo cocinar carne. Cuando dijo en qué consistían sus clases, muchos bufaron, pero no Severus y Harry, Severus acompañó una vez a su madre a un rastro, porque la carne era más barata y le tocó ver todo el proceso de convertir una vaca en filetes. Harry al haber sido obligado a aprender a cocinar por su tía, pronto encontró diferencias en cómo debe prepararse la carne respecto a las verduras, frutas y el pan.

—Muchos de ustedes están pensando, “Vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar un filete?”, bien, quiero que alguno de ustedes tenga la “gentileza” de nombrar las distintas formas de cocción de la carne. Ah, señor Potter, por favor, ilumínenos—.

—Cocción con agua, cocción al vapor, cocción con microondas, asado o parrilla, horneado, fritura, guisado y cocción por marinación—.

—Bien, gracias señor Potter. Ahora, alguien puede definirme qué es carne. Señor Snape, adelante—.

—Carne son los músculos de un animal dedicado al consumo humano, desde presas de caza como aves y pequeños mamíferos hasta animales marinos como peces y en algunas partes del mundo focas y ballenas. Abarca aves, ganado, peces, moluscos, etcétera—.

—Bien nuevamente, al menos dos personas en esta clase saben a lo que se enfrentarán. Empezaremos con el método más simple de cocción para carne, y el que muchos de ustedes utilizan cuando hay un juego entre el Arsenal y Tottenham, la parrilla o asado, van a tomar carne del refrigerador, del tipo que gusten y van a asarla en la pequeña parrilla que hemos puesto en sus mesas, lo que quiero que hagan además de cocerla a la perfección es que noten las diferencias que ven al correr el tiempo, desde si se quema hasta si le falta cocimiento, lo harán con sus instintos de cocinero, yo solo me limitaré a observar su proceso y al terminar quiero que me vayan diciendo exactamente qué fue lo que hicieron, comiencen—.

Harry rápidamente busco un corte grueso, Severus no vio cual, pero el eligió uno parecido, T-Bone al parecer, cuando vio la pequeña parrilla, pensó que se parecía al fuego que usaba con su caldero así que usando ese extraño artilugio muggle que sacaba una llama al oprimir un botón, acercar la flama a los carbones luego de mojarlos con un líquido que le habían explicado, servía para que encendieran más rápido, se quitó a tiempo de perder sus cejas. Pensó que Harry estaría riéndose de su casi depilación imprudencial, pero el Gryffindor estaba muy ocupado untando su carne con sal, pimienta y algo de aceite.

Por una vez y contra todos sus instintos que le decían que dijera algo hiriente a su exalumno, Severus se concentró en su tarea y procedió también a echar sal y pimienta a su carne, pero prefirió barnizar con aceite su carne en vez de masajearla como el Gryffindor. Pronto se oía el característico chirrido de la carne en contacto con la rejilla caliente y el salón se inundó de aromas deliciosos...o al menos lo fue durante unos momentos.

Pronto hubo las primeras “bajas” de filetes, piezas de pollo quemadas, y un pez carbonizado. El chef Balthazar pronto dio por terminado el tiempo y fue pasando por cada mesa haciendo comentarios que hicieron llorar a muchos, la lengua del chef era tan afilada como la de Severus y eso le hizo sentir bien de algún modo. ¡Él no era el único profesor bastardo de Inglaterra!

>> Señor Potter, dígame, ¿Qué carne ocupo y cuál fue su procedimiento para cocinarla? —.

—Decidí usar un Rib-Eye, masajeé la carne con sal gruesa, pimienta y aceite de oliva, luego la tape y espere hasta que la parrilla estuviera muy caliente, luego coloque la carne de un lado hasta que la parte superior empezó a perder algo del color rojo y la voltee dejándola el mismo tiempo que el otro lado, al final la retire y cubrí con papel aluminio para evitar que se secara y reposara los jugos—.

—Bien, ¿Está seguro de que su método fue el correcto? —.

—Si chef—.

—Entonces a su compañero no le importara probarla. Señor Snape, por favor—.

Snape miraba con rencor al joven Gryffindor mientras este permanecía impasible, Severus tomó el plato con la carne y procedió a cortar un trozo y llevárselo a la boca, ¡Maldito Gryffindor! Era deliciosa, estaba perfectamente cocida, sazonada y jugosa, por desgracia para él, no pudo ocultar un gemido de satisfacción.

>> Vaya, señor Potter. Eso confirma que su método es el correcto. Bien, ahora usted tiene que regresar la cortesía y probar lo que ha hecho su compañero, por favor—.

Harry tomo el plato con la carne que había cocinado Snape y de igual forma, cortó un trozo que se llevó a la boca y puso una cara que indicaba que, contrario a lo que esperaba, la carne estaba bastante bien.

>> Y bien señor Potter ¿Qué le parece? —.

—Está bastante bien—.

—Usted observo el método de su compañero, ¿Qué hubiera hecho diferente? —.

—Me hubiera ensuciado las manos.

—Explíquese—.

—Mi compañero solo salpimentó la carne sin tocarla, además de barnizar con el aceite, masajearla hubiera extendido el alcance de la sal y pimienta y hubiera permitido que el aceite se impregnará mejor sobre la superficie—.

—Sin embargo, está de acuerdo en que el método empleado por su compañero también es correcto—.

—Así es—.

—Perfecto, ustedes dos están listos para esta clase—.

El chef los dejo para seguir haciendo llorar a más estudiantes, dejando a Severus muy confundido al lado de un impasible Harry. El resto de la clase, el chef se dedicó a explicar los errores elementales que habían cometido la mayoría, desde los grados de cocción cuando se trata de carne blanca como pollo y pescado, hasta los tiempos en que cada uno está listo, siendo que el pescado era el más rápido de cocinar, pero uno de los más delicados. En cuanto la clase acabó, Harry tomó su filete, lo guardo y se fue ahí directo al metro. Severus esta vez lo siguió conscientemente.

Harry llegó nuevamente al mercado de carritos de Covent Garden y fue directo a un puesto, esta vez de churros españoles con salsa de chocolate, compró varios y luego se escondió para reducirlos, compro un par de cosas más y se desapareció de ahí. Severus supuso que había ido con alguno de sus amigos, probablemente la madriguera.

Salió de su escondite y fue hasta el carrito de churros al que había ido Harry y se puso a observar el proceso, uno de los encargados amasaba con las manos la masa de los churros mientras otro colocaba bolas enormes de la misma en un artilugio que parecía una cruza entre un embudo y un colador que estaba encima de un cazo enorme lleno de aceite hirviendo, luego esta misma persona activó una palanca que tenía el artilugio y con un cuchillo iba cortando la masa que salía de ese embudo, haciendo que pequeñas porciones de masa cayeran directo al aceite y se cocinaran con rapidez.

Otra persona iba recogiendo la masa frita en un colador con un asa larga y la colocaba en una canasta con papel absorbente de cocina y una vez escurridas lo suficiente, revolcaba las piezas de masa en azúcar, una persona más despachaba las órdenes y colocaba varias de esas masitas fritas en un vaso acompañado de otro más pequeño con salsa de chocolate. Severus decidió probar y compro unos.

¡Eran deliciosos! ¡Maldito Harry Potter y sus gustos sibaritas! Empezaba a entender el concepto que dijo en la clase, “ensuciarse las manos”, empezó a observar a la gente que preparaba la comida en los carritos, algunos usaban guantes, pero ninguno dejaba de “ensuciarse”, amasaban, masajeaban, mezclaban, todo en contacto con los ingredientes, así fueran grasosos, crudos, o “de consistencia desagradable”, ningún “chef callejero” dejaba que eso impidiera que sus manos y viendo todo esto, tomó la resolución de no dejar que el niñato dorado le ganara. Compro otro par de órdenes de churros y partió rumbo a la mansión Malfoy, necesitaría la ayuda de cierta elfa.

Mientras en la madriguera, ajeno a las decisiones de cierto pocionista, Harry había llevado su último descubrimiento culinario a los Weasley (y una entusiasta Hermione que seguido iba a cenar con ellos), dando como resultado que Arthur le rogara llevarlo la siguiente vez que comprara algo de comer, ya que aún se preguntaba por ese extraño artilugio que había descrito Harry con el que hacían esas delicias fritas azucaradas. Molly le había dado el visto bueno a su carne y le hizo prometer que alguna vez iría a la casa a hacerles una parrilla o como sea que se llamará esa cosa muggle.

—¿Y no te gruño el murciélago? —

—¡Ron! —Le riño Hermione.

—No, eso fue raro. Aunque no te miento compañero, por un momento pensé que me iba a arrancar la cabeza cuando el chef me dijo que opinara sobre su carne—.

—¿Y qué tal estaba? ¿Sabía a Pociones? —Pregunto Ron.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No, no sabía a Pociones. De hecho, no estaba nada mal. No entiendo cómo puede hacer Pociones que ni el ministerio ha podido perfeccionar, pero tiene problemas con un simple filete—.

—Creo que estas siendo injusto Harry, tú has vivido más como muggle que él y seguro nunca ha cocinado, al menos no con el nivel que tú tienes—Le dijo Hermione.

—Bueno Herms, yo no aprendí a cocinar solo, ¡Me obligaron! —.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero piensa, el profesor se había separado conscientemente de toda su educación muggle, así que es lógico que sólo conozca la cocina mágica, y dado su “peculiar” forma de ser, quizás vea la comida como “algo necesario”, y en estas clases te rompen todos esos esquemas. No debe ser fácil para él volver a ser alumno y que alguien que fue su alumno y al que consideraba “poco adecuado”, resulte ser mucho, pero mucho mejor que él en una habilidad que debería ser innata, gracias a su educación como pocionista—.

—¿Sabes Herms? Eres la única persona capaz de hacerme pensar en el bastardo como un ser humano—Le dijo Ron a su novia.

—Gracias—Le dijo Hermione dándole un beso a su pelirrojo.

—¡Hey! No coman frente a los hambrientos—Les dijo Harry haciendo pucheros.

—Estás solo porque quieres amigo. Ginny ya te dijo que te puede presentar a varios de sus amigos y mi hermano Charlie sigue preguntando por ti y si sigues soltero—Le dijo Ron.

—Es que no son mi tipo Ron—Contestó Harry poniéndose rojo.

—Tampoco es como que nos digas cuál es tu tipo, si lo supiéramos quizás podríamos decirte si conocemos a alguien así para ti—Le dijo Hermione a Harry.

—No lo entenderían Herms. Lo que quiero, no sé si es posible o si solo lo imagino, así que así dejémoslo—Les decía Harry sin mirarlos.

Ron sabía que Ginny sabía, y Hermione sabía que Ginny sabía, pero Ginny no iba a decir nada. Les dolía un poco el no saber qué es lo que quería su mejor amigo para sí. Siempre pensaron que su ruptura con Ginny se había debido a que descubrió que le gustaban los hombres, pero al parecer era algo más profundo lo que los había separado y luego unido como amigos, y ellos no sabían qué era lo que había pasado.

Harry se fue de la madriguera luego de que la señora Weasley le insistió en que comiera doble ración de todo, directo a su hogar y ya ahí, luego de asegurarse de poner todas las protecciones y hechizos silenciadores que conocía, fue directo a su caja especial.

En ella guardaba la túnica de su ex-profesor de Pociones (la había robado de los cuartos del profesor mientras Hogwarts era un caos luego de la batalla final), la sacó de la caja y aspiró el aroma que desprendía (le había puesto un hechizo de conservación). La volvió a poner en la caja y tomó el mechón de cabello que le había cortado en San Mungo mientras estuvo convaleciente. Aun recordaba lo que había hecho y a pesar de saber que no debió, no se arrepentía, y agradecía a todos los magos que Ginny no hubiera hablado nada. Harry aún no estaba listo para aceptar la verdad de las cosas.

Se había enamorado del bastardo grasiento. ¡Muy jodidamente enamorado!


	5. El Sabor Del Pecado

Las siguientes clases con el chef Balthazar fueron una sucesión de los métodos con cuchillo e instrumentos que ya habían aprendido y el uso de algunas especias. Severus estaba mejorando notablemente, pero Harry seguía siendo el alumno estrella de esa clase. No importaba que animal fuera el que ese día les tocaba preparar, Harry siempre lograba los elogios de los chefs, incluso con un filete que había que “flamear”.

Severus jamás había visto una técnica como esa. Se echaba una copa de brandy o coñac al filete de carne y luego se le prendía fuego al alcohol, luego de unos instantes se tapaba con una tapa acampanada y se dejaba cocinar con el alcohol quemado. El resultado era un filete jugoso y delicioso.

Lentamente, algo iba cambiando en el pocionista, cuando empezó su “búsqueda culinaria”, se había enamorado de los sabores, pero una cosa era “comer” y otra “cocinar”, el talento que demostrara su otrora alumno era la prueba de ello, un mago capaz de eliminar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos y cocinaba excelente. Toda una sorpresa.

Luego de que empezará a “espiarlo” para ver si había algo diferente en el Gryffindor, respecto a el mismo, se dio cuenta de que no, no había nada diferente, al menos físicamente, la gran diferencia entre ellos, a simple vista, radicaba en la forma de comer, el Gryffindor lo hacía incluso con voluptuosidad, incluso un simple café lo disfrutaba como si nunca fuera a probar un café más adelante.

Y Severus era un hombre que siempre resolvía los misterios, así que empezó a cambiar su acercamiento a la comida y cada que tomaba un té, café, cada que comía incluso un pescado frito con papas, se tomaba su tiempo de saborearlo, de descubrir cosas como lo crujiente de las papas, o los pequeños gránulos de sal que había aún en la masa del pescado. Eso hizo que su cocina mejorara, pero no explicaba por qué el Gryffindor comía así en primer lugar.

El punto de quiebre fue la última clase con el chef Balthazar. Lasaña.

—La lasaña es un platillo considera un clásico de la cocina italiana, y la receta clásica es sencilla, sin embargo, quiero que me sorprendan, pueden usar los ingredientes que gusten, hagan que esa lasaña me muestre lo que ustedes pueden ofrecer como cocineros—.

Lasaña. Un platillo decadente, lleno de carne, salsa de tomate y queso. Sencillo.

Severus fue por carne de res, la mejor carne de res que encontró y la molió, busco las especias y esta vez hizo lo que no pudo con su primera carne, metió las manos para mezclar. La dejo reposar y fue en busca de los tomates para la salsa, y pronto fueron convertidos en un puré sazonado. Cocino la carne mientras la pasta era cocida y luego agregó la salsa de tomate a la carne, y cuando todo estuvo listo, armó su refractario con su lasaña, intercalando pasta, carne y una mezcla de parmesano y mozzarella. Pronto, Severus tuvo en sus manos, la primera lasaña hecha por él.

Harry estaba dando los toques finales a su platillo cuando el chef llegó a probar los platillos, e igual que con la primera clase a uno le tocó probar el platillo del otro. Snape tuvo que aferrarse de la mesa para no gemir, ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿¡Cómo con un demonio!? Era casi un orgasmo esa lasaña. Un solo bocado le llevó a la memoria un encuentro especialmente apasionado que tuvo hace años, cuando se dedicaba a “experimentar”.

>> Bien señor Snape, ¿Qué opina del platillo de su compañero? —.

—Delicioso, es lo mejor que he probado—Las palabras salieron de su boca mucho antes de pensarlas.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué opina del platillo de su compañero? —.

—Bastante bueno, la salsa esta deliciosa y la mezcla de queso le da un sabor único que combina con la acidez del tomate—.

—Me alegra ver que ambos están teniendo un buen nivel en esta clase, señores, pongan una porción en un recipiente hermético con su nombre, y déjenlo en el refrigerador, quisiera darles el visto bueno a sus platillos, pero con el tiempo que merecen. Los veré el lunes, pueden llevarse el resto de sus platillos—.

Severus veía como Harry empacaba una porción para el chef y el resto en otro recipiente (usando magia de forma discreta para conservar la comida) y se alistaba para salir, era ahora o nunca.

—Señor Potter, quisiera hablar con usted si es posible—.

La sorpresa hizo que Harry soltara los dos recipientes que llevaba, que afortunadamente fueron atajados por Severus.

—¿U-usted quiere hablar conmigo profesor? —.

—Aquí no soy su profesor, aunque apreciaría que me llamara señor, si no le importa—.

—Y-yo... no... no hay problema, señor—.

—Entonces ¿Puede darme algo de su tiempo o tiene alguna entrevista que dar? —.

—Y-yo, bueno, estoy disponible. Digo... quiero decir... tengo tiempo, sí, tengo tiempo—.

—Bien, sugiero algún trago en un pub ¿Está de acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego de que Severus empacó su lasaña, y ambos dejaron sus respectivos recipientes en el refrigerador para el chef, ambos salieron del instituto a un pub que estaba cerca de ahí (por sugerencia de Snape). Ya con dos cervezas en la mesa, Severus comenzó con lo que tenía que decir.

>> Señor Potter, quisiera saber cómo lo hace—.

—¿Hacer qué exactamente señor? —.

—No se haga el listo conmigo, cocinar, ¿Cómo lo hace? —.

—Igual que usted señor—.

—No use la falsa modestia porque no le queda, usted cocina como nadie que haya conocido, y en los últimos meses he comido platillos que superan por mucho la cocina de Hogwarts, pero usted, usted supera todo lo que haya probado antes. Y hoy lo comprendí, usted no es normal. No en un mal sentido, tiene algo que lo distingue a la hora de cocinar y yo quiero entenderlo—.

—P-pero no soy diferente señor—.

—Se lo demostrare, camarero, tráigame dos cafés, un pastel de chocolate y otro de queso, por favor—.

—¿Café y pastel? —.

—Pronto verá a qué me refiero—El camarero llegó pronto con los dos cafés y los pasteles, Severus le preparó el suyo a Harry y luego colocó la taza enfrente del Gryffindor y los dos pasteles—Bien, haga lo que yo le diga y verá a lo que quiero decir. Primero tome el café—.

—¡Mmm! Buen café—.

—¿Alguna vez se fijó en sus reacciones al comer? —.

—No, ¿Por qué debería? —.

—Ahora pruebe un trozo de pastel de chocolate—.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué no me dijo que en este pub hacían tan buen pastel de chocolate? —.

—¿En serio no se ha dado cuenta de los sonidos que hace al comer? —.

—En serio señor, no entiendo a qué se refiere—.

—Ahora coma un poco del pastel de queso—.

—¿¡Cerezas!? Nunca había comido uno que tuviera mermelada de cereza, es un contraste muy bueno y este queso es tan ligero. Debo reconocer que conoce un buen lugar para un postre—.

—Usted disfruta comer—.

—Bueno si ¿Quién no? —.

—No, usted disfruta comer como nadie, saborea la comida, la convierte en algo casi sensual, la forma en que gesticula, en que parece vibrar al poner un bocado en su boca, usted señor Potter es un hedonista—.

—¿Hedonista? —.

—Una persona que ve el placer como fin y fundamento de la vida. Solo que, en su caso, ha hecho de la comida, algo tan placentero que, por un instante, ese placer es el fin y fundamento de su vida. He llegado a la conclusión de que por eso su comida es lo más delicioso que he probado—.

—¿En serio le gusta mi comida? —.

—Si, demasiado. Y por eso quiero saber cómo lo hace, déjeme ver como cocina una vez, creo que eso podría ayudarme con mi propia educación—.

Harry no podía creer su suerte, no es que le hubiera propuesto una cita, pero ¡Demonios!, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se le ofrecía. Luego de “meditarlo” unos minutos, acepto.

—De acuerdo, mañana es sábado, puede venir a mi casa y le enseño como preparar pastel de chocolate. Sigo viviendo en la casa de Sirius, por cierto—.

—Estaré ahí, ¿A las 5? —.

—Si, a esa ahora está bien—.

Severus casi se había arrepentido de haber propuesto esto, pero mientras Harry pedía la cuenta, Severus recordó ese bocado de pecado con salsa de tomate y queso y decidió no amedrentarse. Ambos magos se despidieron cortésmente y se fueron a sus respectivos domicilios.

Severus pensaba esa noche que quizás había sido muy impulsivo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que se dedicó a revisar algunas notas que había tomado y decidió organizarlas todas en un cuaderno muggle, empezando por algunas preguntas que gracias a su “espionaje”, había “contestado” provisionalmente. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente podría tener una respuesta a la única interrogante que faltaba, ¿Cómo y por qué?

Harry estaba exultante, decidió limpiar su casa y empezó a alistar los ingredientes esa misma noche, apenas terminó decidió subir a dormir, pero no podía calmarse, así que empezó a elegir su ropa para su “cita”. ¡Malditos nervios! Harry sabía que no era una cita, pero no podía evitar sentirse ilusionado. Quizás, y solo quizás. Tendría una oportunidad de acercarse un poco a su ex-profesor. No esperaba una declaración de amor, pero podrían ser amigos y con eso se conformaba.

Al día siguiente, Severus llegó puntual a las 5 y Harry ya estaba en la puerta para recibirlo.

—Impresionante señor Potter, esta presentable y a la hora acordada—.

—Señor, dado que usted estará en mi casa, ¿Podría sugerirle que me llame por mi nombre? —.

—Está bien, pero prefiero que usted siga con el señor hacia mí—.

—De acuerdo señor—.

Harry iba a enseñarle cómo preparar un pastel de chocolate llamado Devil's Food. Le enseñó todos los ingredientes a Severus, y varios de ellos le sorprendieron, siempre pensó que el Gryffindor era afecto al azúcar en exceso.

—¿Cocoa y solo un poco azúcar? Pensé que sería adicto a lo muy dulce—.

—Algunos sabores es mejor probarlos lo más puros posibles. Bien, empecemos, lo primero es cernir la harina, así evitamos que se haga grumos al batirla e incorporamos aire a la mezcla desde aquí—.

Severus iba haciendo anotaciones sobre lo que veía, la concentración de Harry era impecable y la sonrisa que ponía cada que agregaba algún ingrediente, incluso cubierto de harina, era una visión de placer en su máxima expresión. Cuando terminó la mezcla, el Gryffindor lleno tres moldes redondos a partes iguales y los llevo al horno.

Mientras la cocina empezaba a inundarse del aroma de los bizcochos, Harry empezó a explicarle a Severus, como hacer la cubierta, la forma de batir la crema y como ir agregando cada ingrediente a fin de dejar un betún que pudiera cubrir el pastel y a la vez no derretirse. En cuanto estuvo listo, cubrió el betún y lo llevó a refrigerar.

—¿Por qué no ha usado magia en todo el proceso? —Pregunto Severus.

—Porque altera el sabor, mi meta es aprender lo que pueda de cocina y luego empezar a experimentar con cocina y magia. Quiero fundar una escuela de cocina mágica, pero una que si funcione. Casi todos los hechizos de cocina dan como resultado comida insípida o desagradable—.

—Bueno, la señora Weasley cocina bien con magia y los elfos domésticos supongo que usan magia—.

—En eso se equivoca, la señora Weasley hace casi todo el proceso de cocina al estilo muggle y solo usa pocos hechizos para ello, y los elfos domésticos, solo usan la magia para presentar los platillos, no para hacerlos—.

—¿Así que su siguiente meta es ser el salvador del mundo culinario mágico? —.

—Si lo plantea así, sí. Ya sabe, no me conformo con ser solo el Niño-Que-Vivió, también quiero ser el primer chef mágico. Bien, creo que ya estamos listos para armar el pastel—.

Harry fue hasta el horno armado con unos guantes afelpados y sacó los bizcochos a enfriar, en lo que estaban listos, Harry preparo algo de té de menta y pronto estaba explicándole a Severus como ponerle betún al pastel y en unos instantes, el pastel estuvo listo. Harry llevó a la mesa del comedor el pastel y Severus el té. Pronto el ex-profesor estaba frente a frente con un pastel de chocolate que parecía una tentación.

>> Adelante, pruébelo y dígame qué opina—.

Severus lanzó un discreto hechizo a la comida (una costumbre adquirida de sus días de espía) y luego de comprobar que no tuviera nada agregado más que los ingredientes, probó el primer bocado.

¡Mierda! ¡El pastel sabio a pecado!


	6. Boccato Di Cardinali

Cada partícula del maldito pastel de chocolate sabía a pecado, sabía a calor, las manos le ardían, su rostro se había calentado ¡El maldito pastel le estaba excitando! Podía sentir el fuego correr por sus venas como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Ahí cometió el primer error... probo otro bocado más.

El chocolate era untuoso, un gemido traicionero escapó de su boca y empezó a sentir deseo por un maldito pastel, quería devorarlo entero, su boca necesitaba más, el maldito pastel de chocolate hacía perfecto honor a su nombre, la comida del diablo.

Decidió tomar un poco del té de menta, y eso fue el segundo error de ese día. La frescura de la menta solo avivó el calor que se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo, desde su estómago. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su exprofesor, porque a pesar del deseo corriendo alegremente por su cuerpo, su cara solo demostraba una ligera sonrisa torcida.

—Supongo que, por su ligera sonrisa, quiere decir que le gusto el pastel—.

—Podría decirse. Es bastante... rico. No esperaba que me fuera a gustar el sabor—.

—El chocolate es un alimento sangriento, ¿Sabe? —.

—¿Sangriento? —Pregunto Severus, comiendo más pastel. Tercer error.

—Si, verá, el chocolate viene del cacao, este proviene de América, específicamente de México, y cuando los españoles los invadieron, trajeron el cacao a Europa, y pronto le agregaron ingredientes, como el azúcar, la cual era producto de la esclavitud, algunos le agregaron café, que fue otra planta que se obtuvo con guerras y asesinatos, además de espionaje. La historia es muy larga señor. Casi no hay alimento que no tenga su buena dosis de sangre en su historia, incluso el algodón y ese no es alimento—.

Harry estaba ignorante de que su profesor apenas escuchaba su apasionada explicación sobre la comida y su historia, y miraba a Harry desde otra luz. ¿Siempre había mostrado esa pasión en otra cosa? Recordaba que al Gryffindor le gustaba jugar al quidditch, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo al brillo que tenía en los ojos en ese momento hablando sobre azúcar, y chocolate y dulces de tiempos del rey Enrique VIII.

El chocolate del pastel estaba avivando algo largamente olvidado en Severus, el deseo puro y llano de obtener placer por el simple gusto de hacerlo, sus manos empezaron a desear tocar, apretujar. Los olores estaban torturándole, quería algo y no podía tenerlo. Y su boca empezaba a sentirse seca, necesitaba algo más fuerte que el té que su ex-alumno había puesto tan amable frente a él. ¿Desde cuándo Potter tiene unos labios tan sexies? ¿Sería tan apasionado en la cama como cuando comía?

Asombrado era poco para lo que sintió Harry unos segundos después. Los labios de Severus estaban sobre los suyos y chupaban con deleite su labio inferior. Harry empujo levemente a Severus y lo separo.

—Y-yo... señor... deberíamos... debería irse—.

—No me voy, no hasta que obtenga lo que necesito—Le atajo Severus ahora besando su cuello.

—Y-yo s-señor, y-yo... —.

—¿Qué Harry? ¿Qué deseas? —La voz de Severus había bajado hasta ser un susurro llevando un cosquilleo de deseo a cada nervio del joven.

—S-Severus... —.

—No sé qué necesito, Harry... Pero algo me dice que tú tienes lo que necesito en este momento... después de todo, tú pastel tiene la culpa de que este así—.

Severus presiono su erección contra el cuerpo del Gryffindor haciendo que este gimiera un poco.

—Y-yo... no... es... correcto... S-Severus—.

—Solo... déjame hacerlo. No te arrepentirás—La voz de Severus era ya un ronroneo y Harry empezaba a flaquear.

—S-Severus... Y-yo... —.

—¿Sí Harry? —.

—Te deseo—.

Severus volvió a besar a Harry y sus labios dejaron de arder, los labios de Harry calmaban el fuego que tenía en la boca y su cuerpo empezó a sentir un cosquilleo, fue bajando lentamente los labios hacia el cuello del joven que en esos momentos se derretía con sus caricias.

Harry estaba jadeando, ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que uno de sus más anhelados sueños se haría realidad, sabía que era mala idea, que al día siguiente quizás lo volvería a odiar, pero ¡Demonios! ¡Sería un idiota si no aprovechaba esa locura mientras durara!

Severus había subido a Harry a la mesa y estaba desvistiéndolo, chupando y mordiendo cada pedazo de piel que iba revelándose, el exprofesor jamás se imaginó que su más odiado alumno tuviera esa piel tan sedosa, que invitaba a ser devorada. Y el cabello, que iba hacia todas direcciones, olía a una delicia, todo su cuerpo era como ese tentador pastel, un pecado, y Severus era experto en pecados y quería devorar este.

Harry estaba en la gloria, para su fortuna, ahora Severus tenía ropa que, si podía quitarle, si llevara esas infames túnicas estaría tardando siglos en ver lo que tanto soñó. Cada prenda que le quitaba a Severus, revelaba el cuerpo que por tanto tiempo le había quitado el sueño, los músculos de sus brazos, perfectos, no eran delgados, pero tampoco excesivamente gruesos, tenían la consistencia exacta para él, y su pecho, el vello parecía marcarle el camino al paraíso. La vista le quitaba el aliento. Severus era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado.

Severus le quitó a Harry toda la ropa y lo dejó desnudo ante él, recorría con sus manos los muslos del joven que gemía al contacto de las caricias, una de las manos de Severus empezó a masajear el miembro de Harry que ya estaba erecto en esos momentos, arrancando gritos de placer del Gryffindor. Pronto la mano de Severus recorría toda la longitud del miembro, bombeando con firmeza y arrancando más y más jadeos del joven hasta que lleno su mano con el semen de su joven amante.

Harry estaba tratando de reponerse de su primer orgasmo cuando sintió que la mano de Severus iba directo a su entrada. Lo cual lo hizo respingar.

—¡Shhh!, tranquilo, te prepararé bien, tampoco es como si fuera tu primera vez ¿Cierto? —El sonrojo del Gryffindor le hizo saber a Severus que también estaba errado en eso—¡Oh por todos los magos! ¿¡Eres virgen!? ¿Cómo un _Boccato Di Cardinali_ como tú puede haber estado sin sexo todo este tiempo? —Le decía Severus a Harry mientras llevaba un dedo lubricado con el semen a la entrada del joven.

—Y-yo, solo, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada de eso... ¡Ahh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Eso duele! —.

—Relájate Harry, prometo que te va a gustar—La voz de Severus era más parecida a un ronroneo, lo que enviaba poderosas oleadas de deseo por el cuerpo de Harry, recién despertando a la sensualidad y el deseo… excepto por esos pequeños pedacitos de dolor que arruinaban el momento.

—¡Auch! ¡Ahora duele más! —.

—Eso solo es otro de mis dedos, debo prepararte a conciencia—.

—¿Prepararme? —.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, embestirte hasta que grites mi nombre y me excita la idea de ser tu primero… vaya que me gusta la idea de quitarte la inocencia—La voz de Severus estaba ronca de deseo mientras embestía con sus dedos el interior del joven.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Duele! —.

—Relájate, ya casi termino—.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahh! ¡Mmmm! ¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió... fantástico—Severus había dado con su punto de placer de Harry.

—Y se va a sentir mejor—.

Severus terminó rápidamente de desvestirse y alzó las piernas de Harry, colocándoles sobre sus hombros, acerco la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Harry y empezó a enterrarse en ella.

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Carajo! —Por un lado, dolía mucho y por el otro, Harry quería sentir a Severus dentro de él.

—Será solo un momento—.

Severus tomó las caderas del joven y de un movimiento lo jaló, haciendo que su miembro se enterrara por completo.

—¡Auch! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Eso dolió más! —.

—Ese lenguaje solo me excita más—Severus no podía creer su suerte, el muchacho de verdad era virgen… era—Tranquilo, pronto pasará el dolor—.

Severus volvió a besar esos labios que empezaban a gustarle demasiado y Harry empezaba a corresponder con placer, sus manos recorrían cuanta piel podían, haciendo que el joven por fin se relajara. Minutos después, el dolor remitió y Severus empezó un suave vaivén. Pronto la expresión de dolor de Harry se transformó en una de placer.

Los gemidos que daba el Gryffindor cuando comía, rivalizaban con los que estaba dando en ese momento de placer, Severus volteo al olvidado pastel y decidió ponerse creativo. Tomó con una mano un poco de betún y lo puso en uno de los pezones de su amante, pronto su boca chupaba y lamía el pezón y cada que chupaba, sus caderas embestían con fuerza a Harry, haciendo que este brincara y gimiera con deleite. Pronto repitió la acción con el otro pezón, arrancando gritos de placer del Gryffindor.

Llevo betún al cuello de Harry y luego de chupar a conciencia para eliminar el dulce, el joven exhibía una marca roja, para satisfacción de Severus.

—Delicioso—Dijo mirando su obra, un tembloroso joven sonrojado por el deseo.

Llevó más betún a más partes del cuerpo de su amante y dejaba un rastro de besos y lamidas por toda su piel, encendiendo aún más las sensaciones, y cada embestida iba llevándose más y más la cordura de Harry. Pronto los gemidos ya eran gritos desesperados.

—¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Merlín! ¡Ya no aguanto! —Empezó a gritar Harry, haciendo que Severus exhibiera una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Si eso quieres—.

Severus afianzó una de sus manos a las caderas de Harry, empujándose más duro contra la entrada del joven y con la otra mano tomó el dolorido miembro de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo con firmeza, el orgasmo llenó la mano de Severus con la semilla de Harry.

—¡Severus! —.

El grito de éxtasis de Harry y las contracciones de su interior, llevaron a Severus al límite y en cuanto el orgasmo llegó, empezó a vaciarse con fuerza dentro del Gryffindor, haciendo que las rodillas le temblaran y dejándolo convertido en una masa gelatinosa incapaz de conectar una idea por un instante.

Aun sin salir de Harry, Severus se recargo sobre él para descansar. Luego de que recuperaron un poco el aliento, Severus solo tenía una petición.

—Estoy cansado, ¿Podemos dormir un poco? —.

Harry se abrazó a Severus y los apareció a ambos sobre su cama. Ahora sí, Severus salió del interior de Harry, pero no lo soltó para tranquilidad del Gryffindor.

>> Definitivamente aquí es más cómodo—.

Con un _Accio_ sin varita, Harry convocó un cobertor y los tapó a ambos, pronto el sueño los venció. Habían pasado apenas un par de horas cuando Harry sintió el duro miembro de Severus presionar contra su muslo, mientras su dueño se frotaba contra él gimiendo y con los ojos cerrados.

Harry ahora fue quien lo besó, haciendo que Severus se despertará de un magnífico sueño y aterrizando en otro aún mejor. Pronto los besos se transformaron en caricias y Severus volteo a Harry, haciendo que su espalda se acomodara contra su pecho. Severus empezó a masturbar el miembro del joven y pronto estuvo firme.

Sin dejar de besar a Harry, Severus coloco su miembro nuevamente en la entrada del joven y presionó lentamente, Harry esta vez no sintió tanto dolor y pronto el calor del deseo quemaba sus nervios, llevando oleadas de placer a todo su ser. Severus empezó a embestirlo más fuerte esta vez, mientras masturbaba el miembro de Harry.

El joven llevó sus manos a su propio cuerpo y recorría su piel buscando los puntos donde su amante había dejado marcas, Severus notando esto, mordió levemente el hombro de Harry, haciendo que este gimiera de placer.

—¡Más duro! —Exigió el joven Gryffindor.

Severus estaba dispuesto a complacer a su amante y pronto sus caderas golpeaban inmisericordes las nalgas de Harry, solo se oía el chapoteo de las embestidas y los gritos de placer de ambos. El clímax les llegó al mismo tiempo y mientras Harry se vaciaba ya por tercera vez en la mano de Severus, este sentía como su miembro era aprisionado en el interior del joven, sintiendo como las estrechas paredes parecían devorar su esencia. Lo maravillosamente obsceno que se sentía.

Una mano del joven jalaba el cabello de Severus mientras lo golpeaba el placer mientras la otra, buscaba unirse a la mano que le había provisto de su liberación. Harry volteo la cabeza y unió sus labios nuevamente con el objeto de su largamente anhelado deseo. Se devoraban uno al otro como si se trataran de manjares exquisitos.

Un rugido de sus estómagos los sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tengo hambre! —.

—Ese vocabulario señor Potter—.

—¿Potter otra vez? —.

—En vista de que acabo de llevarme su virginidad, supongo que podría empezar a llamarle Harry—.

—¿Puedo llamarte Severus? —.

—Supongo que sería lo justo luego de haberte quitado esa molesta inocencia. ¡Merlín! ¡Eres delicioso! Le dijo Severus chupando un poco del cuello del joven, donde aún no había puesto marcas.

—Aún tengo hambre—.

—Puedes mover ese lindo trasero hasta el comedor y traer algo de pastel—.

—O podríamos movernos ambos a la cocina y comer algo de lasaña también—.

—¿Aun tienes lasaña? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¡Oh mierda! Mi ropa se quedó en el comedor—.

—Podemos bajar así, no hay nadie aquí más que nosotros—.

—Bien, mueve tu trasero, que tengo hambre también—.

Ambos salieron de la cómoda cama, Harry algo incomodo en el trasero, pero satisfecho y pronto encontraron sus ropas, luego de vestirse, Severus calentó la lasaña con un hechizo, mientras Harry hacia algo de café. Ambos hombres se dispusieron a cenar en silencio.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —Pregunto Harry.

—¿Qué quieres que pase? —.

—Me refiero a si, podríamos repetirlo otro día, ya sabes—Al decir esto, las mejillas del Gryffindor se encendieron.

—¡Por todos los magos! Sería un completo estúpido si te dijera que no. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto—.

—Entonces te gusto a pesar de que yo, bueno... —.

—¿A pesar de tu inexperiencia? Sí, fue algo fantástico, tú mismo eres un pecado, eres como ese pastel, no sé cómo haces que tu comida sea tan deliciosa, como haces que tu propio cuerpo sepa delicioso, ¡Demonios! ¡Claro que quiero repetir! Pero no hoy, no soy tan joven y necesito reponerme—.

—Está bien, ¿Podría ser el siguiente sábado? —

—Dalo por hecho—.

A partir de ese momento, Harry se relajó pensando en lo que había dicho Severus, quería repetirlo, no era amor, era puro y llano deseo, pero era mucho más de lo que había esperado obtener de su exprofesor. Y le alegraba haber esperado a que fuera él quien tomara su virginidad, no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Boccato di cardinali (bocado de cardenales)_ es una expresión de origen italiano que se aplica a todo aquello que se destaca por su óptima calidad, casi siempre alimentos exquisitos, pero algunas personas también lo usan como una connotación de que alguien es particularmente atractivo sexualmente (en España sería follable).
> 
> Aún no es amor, Harry usa demasiado de sí mismo al cocinar, así que cuando cocina, piensa en quien lo va a comer, en cuanto quiere a esa persona y cuánto disfruta el mismo cocinar y comer. Súmenle que bebe los vientos por Severus y que ese pastel en particular hace honor a su nombre. Es evidente que luego de haber estado Severus exponiéndose a los placeres decadentes de la comida sabrosa, estaba más receptivo al impacto de algo sumamente decadente como era chocolate y Harry, juntos. Demasiada tentación para un hombre que jamás se había permitido placeres fuera de quitar puntos y torturar inocentes alumnos.
> 
> Así que básicamente, Severus y Harry están ahorita como “fuck budies”. Harry si quiere todo con Severus, pero como no sabe si es posible, se aferra a lo que puede.


	7. À La Mode

Esa noche Harry y Severus durmieron juntos. Harry le ofreció asilo para esa noche y desayunar juntos. Severus aceptó cuando oyó la palabra “desayuno”, además de que nadie nunca le había ofrecido quedarse. Luego de haber desayunado a la mañana siguiente, Harry se despidió con un beso de Severus y apenas el objeto de su afecto se desapareció, fue directo a la chimenea.

—¡Residencia Longbottom! ¡Habitación de Neville! —.

Grito Harry arrojando polvos flu.

—Ginny, ¿Estás ahí? —.

—¿Harry? —.

—Sí Gin—.

—Lárgate, ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es? —.

—Es importante Gin, además tengo lasaña—.

—Debiste empezar por ahí, voy enseguida—.

Luego de unos instantes, la figura de Ginny Weasley salió de la chimenea envuelta en un ligero camisón de dormir.

—¿Camisón? ¿Y tus coordinados de encaje negro con negligé? —.

—Neville me los arranco con los dientes ayer y quedaron inservibles, esto es todo lo que encontré útil—.

—Quien diría que el tímido Nev era tan salvaje—.

—Dímelo a mí. Bien, llévame a la lasaña y dime para que levantaste antes del mediodía—.

Ginny se sentó a la mesa mientras Harry le servía un plato a Ginny y colocaba dos tazas de té.

—Nada Gin, solo que ya no soy virgen—Dijo Harry sorbiendo un poco de té.

El tenedor de Ginny cayó de la sorpresa.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡Ya te habías tardado! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue alguien de tu escuela? ¡Oh Merlín! Tienes que contarme todo—.

—Tranquila Gin, fue maravilloso, era todo lo que esperaba, y si, fue alguien de mi escuela, pero promete que no te vas a poner loca—.

—Mientras no digas que fue Snape... —Harry se puso tan rojo como un tomate al oír esto—¡Oh mi...! ¿¡Snape!? ¿Te acostaste con Snape? ¿Estabas borracho? ¿Él estaba borracho? ¿O los dos? —.

—No hubo alcohol involucrado—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Bueno yo... él...bueno, me invito a tomar una cerveza luego de las clases, quería saber por qué yo cocino como lo hago y luego me dijo que quería ver como cocino, ya sabes, ver el proceso, tomar notas y eso. Acepte y le dije que viniera ayer a las 5. Hice Devil's Food, le expliqué el proceso, los ingredientes, todo. Luego serví un par de rebanadas y algo de té de menta. Empezamos a platicar y sin decir nada, ya lo tenía encima de mí, me estaba besando y luego bajó por mi cuello. Yo... ¡Oh Merlín! Me acuerdo y me vuelvo a excitar—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, quien diría, ja, ja, ja, ja, que se te haría por fin con el murciélago, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay, me duele de reirme! —.

—¡Ginny Weasley! Sigue riéndote y no te daré pastel del que sobró—.

—Ya, ya. Me calmo pues. ¡Ay! Es que Harry, has estado suspirando por el desde sexto, cuando te enteraste de que él era el príncipe mestizo. Aún después de lo de Dumbledore, te veía todo triste por pensar que te habías enamorado de un traidor y cuando se supo la verdad, estuviste peor sabiendo que él amaba a tu madre, y es irónico, y graciosamente cruel. El hombre al que más has amado, por el cual te diste cuenta de que también te gustaban los chicos, al que veías inalcanzable y al que, ya sabes, lo que pasó en San Mungo, y es justo el que se lleva tu “inocencia” —.

—No me digas nada, sé que estuvo mal, deja me corrijo, sé que está mal, porque pienso seguirlo viendo—.

—Asumo que no le has dicho lo que sientes—.

—Asumes bien—.

—Así que para él, es un asunto de sexo-por-sexo—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry un tanto abatido.

—Harry, no te tortures, lo disfrutaste, al menos eso me parece por tu cara de estúpida felicidad que tenías antes. Pero ten presente que quizás tu des más en esta “relación” que él, y puede que sea mejor que no sepa lo que tu sientes por él. A menos que por algún motivo, sepas que el siente algo por ti—.

—Al menos sé que ya no me odia precisamente, quizás solo le irrito—.

—Supongo que puedes ver eso como un progreso—.

—Supongo—.

—¿Harry? —.

—¿Sí? —.

—¿La tiene grande? —.

—¡Ginny! —.

Harry platico un rato más con Ginny, luego de que la pelirroja lo hizo enrojecer al pedirle los detalles de todo, y todo es TODO. Harry ya no sabía si había sido buena idea o no, hablarle a su amiga, pero se sentía tan... extasiado, que tenía que compartirlo con alguien, y Ginny era su confidente de amores desde lo que sucedió en San Mungo cuando fue a ver a Severus ahí. Había sido muy comprensiva (luego de haberlo golpeado bastante con un peluche que traía para el profesor) y lo había ayudado a definirse.

Su relación había sido primero de conocidos, luego de amigos, luego de novios y al final, nuevamente de amigos y ahora confidentes. Ginny había empezado a salir con Neville justo después del incidente en el hospital y Harry fue uno de los que apoyo a la nueva pareja cuando decidió irse a vivir a la mansión junto a su novio, y ahora más, cuando Neville había decidió casarse con su amiga.

Luego de darle algo de pastel, Ginny se fue de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Harry con mucho que pensar.

En otra parte, más específicamente en casa de Severus, un muy sonriente pocionista estaba cocinando. Recordaba la noche anterior en brazos de su nuevo amante, que fuera Potter no le afectaba, al menos, no mucho. Era cierto que había amado a su madre, pero tenía un tiempo en que ya no pensaba en ella de esa forma ¿Cuándo fue que paso eso? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, ahora la memoria de Lily Evans era un hermoso recuerdo de juventud, pero nada más.

Tampoco es que estuviera enamorado de Potter, pero definitivamente no pensaba renunciar a ese “manjar” solo porque fuera su ex-alumno, ante la ley muggle y mágica, ambos eran adultos, así que fuera de algunos prejuicios sobre su edad y su “relación anterior”, no había ningún impedimento para que no tuviera un “affaire”.

Mientras saboreaba sus recuerdos, estaba cocinando la receta que había aprendido, Devil's Food. Pensaba llevársela a Zafron, la elfina de los Malfoy, para que le diera su opinión, si la elfina daba su visto bueno, entonces por fin le daría a probar al mayor hedonista que conocía, Lucius Malfoy.

En cuanto terminó el pastel, probó un poco y noto el cambio inmediatamente, el sabor de su comida había cambiado y ahora sabía muy rico, aún no estaba al nivel de lo que hacía Potter, pero definitivamente algo había cambiado en su cocina.

Se apareció en la mansión Malfoy y fue directo con Zafron.

—Zafron, ¿Podrías probar este pastel? —.

—Si amo Snape, señor—.

Zafron comió un poco del pastel, y lo saboreo un momento.

—¿Y bien? —.

—¡Es sabroso! El amo Snape casi lo tiene, se acerca a eso que le falta—.

—¿Crees que a tus amos les pueda gustar? —.

—Sí amo Snape—.

—Bien, entonces se los llevaré, gracias Zafron—.

Severus salió de las cocinas con rumbo al despacho de Lucius Malfoy. En cuanto llegó, tocó levemente a la puerta.

—¡Severus! Que sorpresa verte aquí, por lo que veo en tus manos, seguiste tu plan de estudiar cocina muggle—.

—Así es Lucius, y he traído algo de lo que he aprendido a preparar, quisiera que ustedes lo probarán en su cena de hoy y luego me dieran su opinión—.

—Claro, viejo amigo—.

—Gracias, me retiro, solo venía a dejarles esto—.

Severus dejó el pastel en una mesa y se fue, dejando a Lucius intrigado por dos cosas. Uno, que el pastel de hecho se ve bastante tentador, y dos ¿Quién le habrá dejado esa marca de amor en el cuello? ¡Porque era evidente que debió pasar una excelente noche si no se dio cuenta que la tenía!

Al día siguiente, lunes, Severus y Harry volvieron a verse la cara luego de “ese evento”, ambos estoicos por fuera e hirviendo de deseo por dentro. A los ojos de Harry, la filipina definía perfecto el contorno del fabuloso cuerpo que había tenido desnudo encima tan solo un par de días atrás. Y Severus de repente noto que tenía ganas de quitarle los lentes a Harry y empezar a desnudarlo ahí mismo en la cocina de pruebas en que estudiaban. Que rápido habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

El chef había empezado su clase y ambos tuvieron que concentrarse y dejar los pensamientos lujuriosos para después. Así fue durante el resto de la semana, el chef Balthazar terminó esa semana con sus clases y el siguiente lunes tendrían a otro chef para la siguiente fase en su educación. Pero el chef Balthazar felicito a ambos por su reciente mejora en la cocina, felicito a Severus por la amplia mejora en sus combinaciones y a Harry por crear nuevas texturas. Severus empezaba a entender un poco sobre el secreto del éxito de Harry.

Ese viernes, Severus alcanzo a Harry antes de que se fuera.

—Harry, ¿Qué debería llevar mañana? —.

—¿Mañana? —.

—Ya sabes, hicimos un compromiso para este sábado—Dijo Severus acercándose a su oído, con esa voz que hacía temblar las rodillas de Harry.

—Lleva helado, te preparare algo de cerdo, ¿Te gusta el cerdo? —Harry tenía el color de un tomate maduro.

—Si, me gusta mucho. Estoy muy “ansioso” por probar tu comida, nos vemos a las 5—Le dijo Severus tan cerca del oído que hizo que Harry tuviera que reprimir un gemido.

—Y-yo... te veo mañana, ¡Adiós! —.

Harry corrió tan rápido hacia el metro que apenas se le vio el polvo, Severus amaba poder poner nervioso a Harry, toda la semana habían estado teniendo este “intercambio” de tensión sexual en las clases. A Severus le gustaba cuando Harry ponía esa cara de concentración al cocinar, le excitaba imaginárselo así en la cama, tan concentrado. Así que a veces, rozaba “sin querer” las manos de su compañero, o cuando iban a buscar ingredientes, casualmente se ponía detrás de él, tan cerca que su miembro duro podía sentirse y eso hacía que Harry perdiera la concentración por un momento.

Severus llegó a casa de Harry ese sábado a las 5 tal cual había prometido, Harry tenía lista la mesa con un lomo de cerdo envuelto en tocino, verduras al vapor y un puré de papa esponjoso, además de algo de café, té y una garrafa de algo parecido al vino. El chico se había esmerado, Severus se alegró mucho de haber ido hasta esa tienda de helados caseros por su helado favorito, una mezcla de café y chocolate que estaba seguro le iba a gustar a Harry.

—¿Helado Mokaccino? No lo he probado antes, pero huele muy bien. Adelante Severus, sírvete—.

—Gracias, ¿Qué es lo de la garrafa? —

—Sangría. Es una mezcla de vino, jugo y fruta picada. Prueba, es muy refrescante—.

Ambos comían con placer, Severus tuvo que aceptar que Harry se había superado a si mismo con esa comida, todo sabía divino, era como un paraíso terrenal, y él era el invitado especial de ese genio de la cocina. Había algo halagador en que Harry hubiera cocinado expresamente, solo para él. Luego del helado, Severus estaba listo para atacar esos labios que lo habían estado tentando toda la semana.

Se acercó a Harry y le quitó con la lengua un poco de helado que le había quedado en la comisura de la boca. Los nervios de Harry se derritieron ante la breve caricia. Sabía que estaba mal, que para Severus solo se trataba de “algo sin compromisos”, pero era tan difícil negarse algo de placer cuando toda su vida fue un continuo “aguantarse las ganas”. El joven Gryffindor pensó que esta vez no, esta vez se iba a permitir disfrutar lo que la vida le había dado. Aunque no fuera lo que había deseado, era mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener.

Esta vez fue Harry quien jalo de la mano a Severus, llevándose el bote de helado con ellos. Se besaron en cada rincón que pudieron, antes de llegar a la habitación, dejando ropa en cada parada. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Harry se acostó en la cama y tomando el helado lo puso en su cuello.

— _Harry À La Mode_ , mi nuevo postre favorito—.

Dijo Severus poniéndose encima de Harry y lamiendo el derretido helado del cuello, una nueva marca roja estaba en el cuello del joven, y este fue poniendo helado donde quería las caricias de la boca de Severus. Severus, entendiendo el ánimo lúdico, copió los lugares que había usado Harry y pronto una ansiosa boca devoraba el dulce de la piel sensibilizada del ex-pocionista. Pero cuando llegó a su miembro, Harry se negó.

—Yo, lo siento, no me siento listo para... —.

—Está bien, pero déjame mostrarte lo que te pierdes—.

Severus puso entonces bastante helado en el miembro de Harry y empezó a lamerlo. Los gemidos del joven iban _in crescendo_ , demostrando lo mucho que le estaba gustando hasta que explotó en la boca de Severus y este trago toda su semilla.

>> Delicioso—Dijo Severus relamiéndose los labios.

Era la imagen más erótica que Harry había visto.

—Tómame—Le dijo Harry con una voz que denotaba impaciencia.

Severus tomó entonces un pequeño lubricante que había llevado expresamente para la ocasión, hundió sus dedos en el botecito y los llevó a la entrada de Harry, preparándolo nuevamente para disfrutar del calor del joven. Apenas estuvo listo, Severus se puso sobre sus rodillas y acercó al joven hacia él. Guiandolo a su miembro erecto e invitándolo a ponerse sobre él. Harry fue hundiéndolo dentro de él, con cuidado y con voracidad, si es que eso era posible.

En ningún momento dejó de ver a Severus, le gustaba ver sus expresiones, el siempre estoico Severus Snape, estaba sonrojado y su cara era una oda al placer sensual, sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto besarse y sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Cuanto más hundía el miembro de Severus en él, más Severus gesticulaba incontrolable. Era una sensación poderosa, saberse el pasivo y, aun así, ostentar tal control sobre el placer de tu pareja.

Finalmente, terminó de meter todo el miembro de su amante dentro de él y Harry empezó a moverse lento, arriba y abajo, mientras Severus se daba gusto con sus pezones, luego de unos minutos, Severus se despegó un poco de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo sin dejar de mirarlo, Harry intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero empezaba a ser difícil.

Su cuerpo pedía más, más fuerte, más rápido y Severus lo sabía, por eso no dejaba de verlo, quería ver cuando Harry perdiera completamente la cabeza. Y su deseo no tardó en verse cumplido. En cuanto alcanzó su clímax, Harry enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Severus, donde se había afianzado para poder moverse.

A Severus le gustaba ver la forma en que Harry se mordía el labio, en un intento fútil de no gritar. Pronto, Severus empezó a embestirlo para alcanzar a su joven amante y se vació por completo dentro de él cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Jadeaban, estaban sudados y llenos de pequeños moretones y mordiscos, pero tanto Harry como Severus estaban satisfechos.

Severus entonces empezó a reír, mientras salía de Harry y se tumbaba a su lado. Harry estaba algo shockeado. Severus notó esto y lo hizo acostarse junto a él, mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

—Tranquilo Harry, no me estoy riendo de ti, es solo que estoy eufórico. Cuando algo es particularmente placentero, liberas endorfinas, y a veces estas te ponen eufórico, por eso mucha gente se ríe cuando está feliz o incluso, después del sexo, particularmente si este ha sido bueno—.

—Así que este califica como buen sexo—.

—Por supuesto—.

—Estoy pegajoso—.

—Fue tu idea usar el helado—.

—Y no me arrepiento, pero si quiero poder dormir, creo que debo darme un baño—.

Harry salió entonces de la cama y fue hasta la regadera, Severus decidió esperar su turno, si acompañaba a Harry a la regadera, era probable que lo volviera a tomar ahí mismo y estaba algo cansado. Harry era diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera estado, su cuerpo se convertía en fuego al contacto con el Gryffindor y esa sensación era adictiva.

Severus volvió a quedarse esa noche a dormir, y la mañana recibió a la pareja, abrazados.


	8. El Origen De Todo

Al día siguiente, Severus se quedó con Harry. Se sentía cómodo con él, prepararon el desayuno y luego de comer, repitieron el “postre” de la noche anterior, no salieron en todo el día. Para Harry todo estaba pasando como en un sueño, y para Severus era un despertar. La sensación de euforia que le proveía su joven amante era una droga muy adictiva. Cosas tan sencillas como tomar un té, empezaban a sentirse tan cargadas de sensualidad. Lamentablemente, el lunes llegó.

De vuelta a la rutina de la escuela, ambos volvían a su rol “profesional”, y más cuando llegó el siguiente chef, Narayan Xú, experto en especias. Un chef de prominente ascendencia oriental era mitad chino y mitad hindú, así que las especias estaban en su sangre. En cuanto empezó su discurso Severus y Harry entendieron que este era un terreno que ninguno había pisado antes, al menos no en ese nivel.

—Hasta ahora, todos ustedes han recibido la instrucción básica en el uso de los utensilios, los cortes, las técnicas de cocina más comunes y los platillos de verduras, carne y pasta. Pero ahora verán las especias. Las especias están en la tradición culinaria de todos los países—.

>> Basta darse una vuelta por cualquier mercado en cualquier parte del mundo y seguro encontraran una especia. Desde la más sutil, hasta la más fuerte, pasando por cosas como el amargor, el olor, incluso hay especias que huelen horrible, pero saben delicioso. Las especias no son un juego, si no les tienen respeto, pueden hacer una pesadilla en su platillo—.

Varios alumnos tragaron en seco, incluso Severus y Harry.

>> Las especias difieren por mucho de todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora, la intensidad del aroma y sabor varía con el mínimo cambio, si la especia es fresca, machacada, molida, secada, ahumada, hervida, o usada para darle fragancia y sabor a un aceite, hay muchas formas de obtener su sabor y aroma y cada una de estas tiene sus propias particularidades. Ustedes podrían pensar en comida condimentada y pensar inmediatamente en comida china o hindú, pero incluso la comida inglesa tiene especias—.

>> Piensen en el pastel de riñones, además de la carne y riñones, lleva sal, pimienta y salsa Worcestershire, la cual por sí misma, está llena de otras especias. El chocolate no es un ingrediente en sí mismo, sino un postre hecho de otros ingredientes, cacao, grasa de cacao, azúcar, leche, a veces canela o vainilla o incluso cítricos. Como verán, todos ustedes han comido o usado especias en algún momento de su vida—.

Severus sonrió, empezaba a ver hacia dónde se dirigía esta clase en particular, era como Pociones, un ingrediente podía alterar toda una poción, aquí, la mínima pizca podía arruinar o mejorar un plato. La cara de Harry estaba impasible, así que Severus no podía saber que estaba pensando.

>> Así que, para esta clase, les daré una de las recetas más fáciles de hacer con especias. Arroz con leche. Todos ustedes han comido el arroz como entrante, sopa o guarnición, pero no muchos de ustedes lo comen como postre, la receta está en el pizarrón y espero ver dos raciones de arroz al frente de sus estaciones de trabajo en una hora—.

Pronto, en todas las estaciones de trabajo, había aroma a vainilla y canela. La concentración de los dos alumnos estrella era impecable, uno por su pericia en una materia prima-hermana de otro mundo, Pociones, el otro por su deseo de hacer comida con amor, esa era el arma secreta que Severus desconocía de Harry.

Mientras estuvo con los Dursley, Harry empezó a cocinar para sus tíos una ocasión en que Petunia se vio superada por sus actividades, consideraba a Harry un inútil en todo, a pesar de saber sobre la magia de su sobrino. Esa ocasión, Petunia ofrecería un té inglés clásico para su grupo de Bridge, pero tuvo varios contratiempos y no tenía suficiente tiempo para cocinar, así que hizo algo que marcaría la diferencia para el Gryffindor, su tía lo obligó a ayudarle en la cocina.

Pronto Harry estaba haciendo sándwiches de pepino para ese té, preparando diversos bocadillos y poniendo todo en un elegante arreglo, su tía estaba tan distraída que Harry pudo “picar” de lo que estaba acomodando. Así conoció los sabores de la comida fresca. Sus tíos solo le dejaban comer, comida enlatada, o sobras de días anteriores. Pero ese día, todo lo que le mandó hacer su tía, eran cosas que no lo lastimaban, e incluso pudo comer algo más.

Como las amigas de Petunia elogiaron sus bocadillos, Petunia tomó la decisión de usar al chico como su ayudante personal, pronto aprendió a usar los cuchillos, las tablas de picar, el rodillo, las sartenes y cacerolas. Luego le enseñó a usar mantequilla, huevos, leche, harina, todo ingrediente posible, y Harry estaba ansioso por saber. No solo se trataba de que entre más elogios recibiera su tía por su trabajo, a él lo encerraban menos en su alacena, sino, saber que “él” no era un inútil total, como le habían dicho, si podía crear algo tan rico, él debía tener al menos algo que lo hiciera especial y se había aferrado a la cocina como una posibilidad de abandonar Privet Drive.

Cocinaba pensando en sus padres que nunca conoció, en los futuros amigos que haría cuando abandonara a los Dursley, en todas las posibilidades, quizás conocer a alguien y enamorarse, y vivir una vida feliz, lejos de su ingrata y envidiosa familia. Gracias a su habilidad con la cocina, Petunia llegó incluso a defenderlo de algunas palizas que le propinaba su esposo Vernon a Harry, cuando lo hacía “antes” de algún evento de ella, necesitaba al muchacho descansado.

Luego, llegó su carta de Hogwarts y supo que el “era” especial, aun antes de descubrir su “otro” talento muggle. Así que durante sus años en Hogwarts cocinaba pensando en sus amigos, en los seres que amaba, en Sirius, en Remus, en los padres que no conoció, pero que ahora sabía lo amaban profundamente, su cocina se hizo más profunda a medida que avanzaba por su “destino”.

Y llegó el punto de quiebre, no fue Voldemort, sino Severus, su cocina había alcanzado ese nivel luego de que empezó a visitar a Severus en San Mungo, Harry había estado enamorado de él desde sexto. Todo gracias al libro del príncipe mestizo.

Harry ya había pasado una decepción amorosa con Cho Chang, no es que la chica no fuera bonita o interesante, simplemente no era lo que Harry esperaba. Luego empezó a salir con Ginny, y no fue una mala relación, de hecho, fue justo como en teoría, debían ser las relaciones, se complementaban bien, uno conocía al otro como un mapa, pero no sentía esa chispa, era más una relación de amigos que de repente se consolaban. Pero Draco Malfoy lo sacudió.

Mientras estaba con Ginny, una ocasión, justo después de que Harry en su obsesión de descubrir que tanto hacia Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres, lo acorralo, y Draco lo besó, y Harry se sintió confundido, porque ese beso le había gustado, luego supo que Draco solo lo había besado para distraerlo. Sin embargo, así supo que había algo más que solo “chicas”. Ese mismo año, se había obsesionado también con el libro del príncipe, a veces pensaba lo maravilloso que sería haber conocido al autor de las anotaciones del libro, era tan inteligente y diestro, además de un genio en Pociones.

Luego del incidente con el _Sectumsempra_ , imaginaba al príncipe como una especie de mago oscuro, pero por alguna razón, eso incluso lo hacía más bello ante sus ojos, al menos la imagen que había visualizado del príncipe. Cuando se enteró de que el príncipe era Severus Snape, lloró al sentirse traicionado, no por Snape, sino por el príncipe. Él no podía ser el bastardo que había hecho miserable su vida en Hogwarts. Su príncipe no podía haber matado a Dumbledore.

Fue en ese momento que su corazón se rompió y lo supo, se había enamorado de Severus Snape, porque cuando lo analizo con calma, todas las señales estaban ahí, incluso la imagen mental que se había hecho del príncipe coincidía con Severus: alto, de cabello oscuro, mirada intensa, y una presencia imponente, capaz de hacer silencio en una habitación con su sola presencia.

Harry lloró y lloró durante días, pero todos sus amigos pensaron que era por la muerte de Dumbledore, todos excepto Ginny, ella intuyó que había algo más, pero no se imaginaba qué. Por eso no se sorprendió tanto cuando Harry terminó con ella.

Luego de esos meses terribles donde Harry estuvo cazando Horrocruxes con Ron y Hermione, y luego de la batalla final con Voldemort, Harry no había dejado de amarlo, a pesar de todo, había retomado su romance con Ginny. Pero todo cambió cuando supo que Severus había sobrevivido, y estaba en coma en San Mungo, Harry entonces hizo guardia cada que podía, al lado de su cama.

No le decía nada, solo lo tomaba de sus manos y se deleitaba viendo su rostro tan calmo, luego le empezó a hablar sobre lo que había visto en el pensadero, y sobre la batalla, las bajas y su exoneración. Luego le habló de cómo el mundo mágico empezaba a recuperarse, y luego le habló de sus temores, de cómo no sabía a dónde dirigir sus pasos, hasta que sucedió el incidente con Ginny y ya no regresó a verlo.

Luego de eso, Harry y Ginny terminaron muy mal, pero luego de algunos días de súplicas de parte de Harry, Ginny y él se reunieron en casa de Harry y aclararon las cosas. Ahí, Ginny supo el porqué de la depresión de Harry en sexto, el porqué del “incidente” y de porque Harry no podía corresponderle a ella su sentir. Aun así, ella lo consoló, le ayudó a ver las cosas con claridad y él le retribuyo dándole toda su amistad, a prueba de todo.

Así, el Gryffindor supo que Severus Snape era el amor de su vida, aunque fuera un amor no correspondido, y al igual que cuando estaba con los Dursley, uso sus esperanzas y sueños a la hora de cocinar, cada plato que hacía, lo hacía pensando en el inmenso amor que sentía por Severus, y pensó que estudiar cocina era una buena forma de honrar ese amor.

Hasta que se lo encontró en SU escuela, y con la sorpresa de que serían COMPAÑEROS. Entonces cocinaba pensando en cuánto AMABA estar junto a él a pesar de todo. Harry amaba a Severus, amaba incluso su ceño cuando estaba enojado, lo amaba por completo. Por eso esos dos fines de semana le sabían a gloria. Y Harry cocinaba motivado por ese sentimiento.

La hora que el chef Narayan les había dado para terminar sus platillos había terminado, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Había llegado la hora en que el chef pasaría a probar su postre. Y como había sucedido con sus otras clases, el chef les hizo probar el postre del otro. Esta vez, Harry probó primero.

Severus había mejorado mucho su técnica, su postre estaba delicioso y sabía a algo que Harry, esperaba que creciera, le daba esperanza. Mientras Severus sufría un shock, el postre de Harry sabía a algo que creia imposible que pudiera sintetizarse, sabía a casa, sabía a la cocina de su madre.

¿Quién era este hermoso joven que le había prodigado tantas atenciones? No conocía a Harry, pensaba que sí, pero no sabía en realidad nada del hijo de quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga. Cada vez más se convencía de que no merecía a Harry, pero Severus era egoísta, mucho; y no pensaba dejar a Harry, lo quería para él.

Ninguno oía los elogios del chef que decía que ambos habían hecho un excelente postre, ambos se miraban con dulzura y no podían esperar a que terminará esa semana.

Lo que sucedió las siguientes semanas, fue que Severus iba cada fin de semana a casa de Harry y se quedaba ahí hasta la mañana del lunes. Antes iba los sábados, luego empezó a ir apenas acababan sus clases del viernes. Eran pocos los momentos en que estaban separados.

Pronto, Ron y Hermione se preguntaban por qué su amigo estaba de repente, “sin ganas de salir a un pub”, Ginny solo les decía que estaba “muy concentrado en sus estudios y que lo dejarán en paz”. Hermione estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera tan “concentrado en sus metas” y Ron pensó que, si eso lo hacía feliz, por él estaba bien. Y Ginny, a pesar de sus reservas, veía en las pocas ocasiones que iba a tomar té con Harry o a cenar, que su amigo estaba cada vez más feliz, aunque temía por lo que pasaría con su amigo cuando su romance acabará.

Los Malfoy por otra parte, estaban impresionados de cuánto había mejorado Severus en la cocina, desde el día que Severus llevó el “pastel del diablo” (Lucius y Narcissa no salieron en dos días de su alcoba), y cada plato que les llevaba iba mejorando en sabor, aroma y calidad. Draco pensaba que Severus por fin había encontrado algo que lo entusiasmaba tanto como su antes amadas Pociones, Lucius pensaba que quizás las clases eran intensas y Severus amaba los retos. Narcissa pensó que Severus se había enamorado.

Mientras, ajenos a las elucubraciones de sus amigos, la pareja empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y más cercana, Harry empezaba a dormir en sus brazos cada fin de semana, y Severus amaba el aroma del café que hacía Harry en las mañanas. Harry amaba la forma en que Severus fruncía ligeramente la nariz cuando se concentraba en la lectura y Severus amaba la forma en que Harry resoplaba cuando su cabello se negaba a ser peinado. Los pequeños detalles empezaron a ser importantes.

Y entonces, sucedió lo inevitable, los celos hicieron acto de presencia en Severus.


	9. El Principio Del Fin

La causa de los celos, irónicamente, fue lo mismo que había impulsado a Severus a acercarse a Harry, su talento en la cocina. Era la última semana que el chef Narayan les daría clases, al contrario de sus anteriores profesores, el chef les dio clases con cada método conocido para usar especias, así la primera semana experimentaron con las especias frescas, luego con las secas, luego con aceites aromáticos y demás métodos y presentaciones. Esa semana verían platillos donde lo principal eran justamente las especias, platillos de las dos naciones de origen del chef, India y China.

Ese lunes, el chef les pidió hacer dos grandes platos representativos, uno de China y otro de la India. Harry que ya había probado bastante de ambos, opto por la simpleza, hizo un chop suey y un tikka massala, mientras su amado se entusiasmaba con un pollo tandoor y un pollo Kung Pao. Desde hace un par de semanas, Severus había salido con Harry a comer al mercado de carritos y le mostró sus favoritos, incluyendo unos de comida hindú y otros de comida cantonesa. Harry solo se dejaba guiar y así encontró que Severus cada vez le gustaba más y se estaba enamorando aún más de lo que ya estaba.

En cuanto el chef pasó a probar sus guisados y darles su calificación (excelente y sustancioso, en ambos estudiantes), le pidió a Harry que se quedará después de clases para hablar de un tema con él. Harry le dijo que estaba bien.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Severus le dijo que lo vería al día siguiente, como siempre, y se despidió discretamente de él. El chef estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo cuando le pidió a Harry que se acercara.

—Señor Potter, ¿Cuál es su objetivo de estudiar cocina? —.

—Yo, verá, tenía problemas para elegir una carrera luego de terminar mi educación básica. Antes tenía cierto plan, pero pasaron muchas cosas en mi último año en la escuela y yo… bueno… ese plan ya no me servía, y ninguna de las opciones que pensaba me satisfacían. Una amiga me recomendó buscar en mis otras habilidades, aquellas que quizás pasaba por alto por sentirlas “comunes” y vi que me gustaba cocinar, luego me imaginé siendo el chef de mi propio restaurante. Luego de eso, quizás fundar una escuela, de donde yo vengo, no hay escuelas para aprender a cocinar—.

—¿Así que su búsqueda de conocimientos está basada en un deseo genuino de superarse? —.

—Supongo—.

—Verá, señor Potter, esta escuela está diseñada para que nuestros alumnos aprendan a ser chefs, pero hemos probado su comida y usted cocina como si hubiera recibido formación profesional por más de una década. Podríamos enseñarle todo lo que sabemos el tiempo que usted guste, pero me gustaría que pensara en tomar un semestre o dos en nuestra alma mater. He hablado con mis compañeros y podemos extenderle una excelente carta de recomendación y su inscripción no sería un problema, el único problema real es su ubicación—.

—¿Perdón? —.

—Tendría que mudarse un tiempo a París, la escuela en la que nosotros estudiamos es una escuela restaurante, los chefs que salen de ahí, siempre que ponen un restaurante, obtienen al menos dos estrellas michelín. Usted señor, tiene talento y debería buscar pulirlo, esa es nuestra opinión—.

—Yo, señor... bueno, estoy feliz aquí en Londres y... —.

—No tiene que decidirlo ahora mismo, piénselo. Tampoco es que deba irse apenas termine el semestre, incluso podría terminar su educación aquí y podría hacer una especialización allá. Pero si decide hacerlo antes, también sería una buena decisión—.

—Yo... lo pensaré—.

—Muy bien, gracias por escuchar. Espero verlo mañana en clase—.

—Si señor, buenas noches—.

Harry salió de ahí feliz, el chef creía que tenía talento, verdadero talento. No es que no apreciara la magia, pero esto era algo que solo Harry poseía, no tenía que ver con magos tenebrosos ni profecías, era un talento del chico que solo sus amigos conocían. Apenas llegó a casa, Harry hizo té y empezó a meditar sobre sus posibilidades.

Al día siguiente, Severus estaba ansioso por preguntarle a Harry sobre lo que hablo con el chef, pero la clase estaba más difícil que el día anterior y tuvo que concentrarse y posponer su plática hasta más tarde. Severus no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él, el chef volvió a pedirle que se quedara ese día y Severus se fue, dejando al chico a solas con el chef, de nuevo.

Severus estaba empezando a sentir que estaba sucediendo algo raro ahí, ¿Por qué de repente el chef insiste en quedarse a solas con él? ¿Y porque demonios le importaba a él? El chico no era nada suyo, se divertían juntos y nada más, ¿o no?

Severus prefirió alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a su casa, esa noche pensaba llevarles un nuevo platillo a los Malfoy, pero no estaba de humor. Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego y trataba por todos los medios de alejar sus pensamientos del Gryffindor, sin éxito.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba con Severus, Harry se encontraba hablando con la chef que había sido quien diera educación por dos años a los cuatro chefs, el chef Narayan le había hablado de Harry por teléfono y la chef estaba curiosa sobre el joven. Cuando probó su comida, la chef quedó impresionada por el nivel de cocina que manejaba Harry, y esta intuía que el joven no estaba diciendo todo acerca de cómo específicamente, había aprendido a cocinar, y creía saber por qué. Quizás ambos tenían una historia parecida y decidió averiguarlo.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué le parece si continuamos nuestra conversación en algún otro lugar? Me paso mi tiempo en una cocina y a veces me gusta que me sirvan en vez de yo servir—.

—Claro señorita Vinsonneau, conozco el lugar perfecto—.

La señorita Léonie Vinsonneau ofreció que fueran en su auto y Harry la llevó a su restaurante buffet favorito, un pequeño restaurante chino, al cual la señorita Vinsonneau dio su aprobación de inmediato. Pronto el joven se sintió en confianza con la señorita Vinsonneau.

>> Señorita... —

—Llámame Léonie—.

—Léonie. El chef me dijo que los cuatro chefs estudiaron en su escuela, pero usted es incluso más joven que ellos, ¿Como puede haber sido su maestra? —.

—De la misma forma que tú, demostré un talento muy desarrollado a corta edad, alguien probo mi cocina y me sugirió irme a estudiar cocina “en serio”. Abandoné mi hogar con solo mis ahorros que no eran muchos y llegué a París, empecé como lavaplatos, y un día, uno de los chefs se enfermó y coincidía con un evento que se había planeado con meses de antelación, el chef se vio forzado a utilizar hasta el último miembro del personal, pero le faltaba un chef de postres, y me ofrecí a hacer los postres—.

>> Estaba tan desesperado que aceptó, está de más decir que el evento fue un éxito y todos alabaron los postres, el chef decidió pagar mis estudios con la promesa de que buscaría compartir mi talento de la mejor forma y en cuanto me hice de un nombre en la industria antes de los 25, funde una escuela y cuatro de mis primeros alumnos fueron tus maestros, y les hice hacer la misma promesa que mi benefactor. Por eso fundaron esta escuela—.

—¿Ósea que ya sabías cocinar desde antes de estudiar? —.

—Si, aprendí de la forma más dura, mi madre era una aristócrata venida a menos, y todo el tiempo renegaba de su condición, fue desheredada gracias a mi nacimiento, así que cuando vio que podía cocinar, me enseñó a cocinar, pero de forma casi barbárica, ofrecía fiestas donde yo tenía que cocinar todo, desde los entremeses hasta los postres; nunca pensó en mi bienestar, solo en recuperar de alguna forma, el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada—.

>> Luego empezó a beber y además de ponerme a trabajar en los pequeños restaurantes para obtener dinero para sus fiestas, ahora también me golpeaba. Pero me golpeaba menos cuando sus amistades elogiaban la comida de sus fiestas, aprendí a asociar mi talento con mis posibilidades de sobrevivir, así que apenas tuve una opción para mi futuro, deje atrás mi casa y nunca regrese—.

Harry estaba perplejo, esta chica había pasado por algo similar a su vida con los Dursley y su caso era peor, se trataba de su propia madre.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por mi historia Harry, creo que comprendes bien porque te he contado mi vida ¿No es así? —

—Sí—.

—No es mi intención recordarte el “origen” de tu talento. Sino que quería conocer al joven que tiene encantados a mis cuatro chefs, uno de ellos aun no te da clase y está seguro de que serás el mejor de sus alumnos—.

—Yo... me siento halagado—.

—Piensa en la oferta de que estudies en mi escuela al menos un par de semestres, París es una capital gastronómica, no hay nada igual—.

—Lo pensaré, en serio, es solo que debo pensarlo—.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry fue toda la pista que necesito Léonie.

—Estoy segura de que tu novio no se opondrá—.

—Yo... nunca dije que estuviera con alguien y menos que fuera un hombre—.

—No, pero es evidente que lo que te preocupa es que se enoje tu pareja y por la forma en que te manejas, pienso que se trata de un hombre, alguien en quien deseas apoyarte. Eso no sucede a menudo con gente joven, así que solo deduje que debía ser alguien mayor que tú. Si te ama, querrá lo mejor para ti, te dejará libre para ir y volver con él—.

—Eso espero—.

—No te entristezcas, vamos, casi es hora de que cierren, te llevare a tu casa—.

Léonie llevo a Harry hasta su casa de Grimmauld place, la cual ya no estaba bajo el encanto _Fidelius_ y ahora sí se veía la fachada. Harry agradeció a la chef y le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de entrar a su casa. Sin embargo, Severus quien no aguantaba su propia mente, decidió ir a esperar al Gryffindor y vio el intercambio.

Severus no supo bien que sentir, Harry estaba abrazando a una chica que era una verdadera belleza, algo mayor que él, definitivamente, pero la familiaridad con que se abrazaban y sonreían, produjo una punzada de celos, que apartó rápidamente. Era francamente ridículo, él era Severus Snape, el espía que engañó al señor oscuro, antiguo jefe de la casa Slytherin, el maestro de Pociones más joven en varias décadas y amigo personal de la familia Malfoy, no tenía por qué estar celoso de una joven, y menos por el hecho de que, Harry y él, ni siquiera era una pareja, solo eran “conocidos con necesidades”.

Luego de que Harry entro a su casa, Severus se fue de ahí, sintiéndose mal, muy mal, por su infantil comportamiento, no podía reclamarle nada al joven, después de todo, ninguno había dicho que sintiera por el otro nada más allá del deseo.

Los días que siguieron fueron de lo más surreal para Severus, por un lado, veía que el joven estaba igual que siempre, le hablaba mientras cocinaban, seguía teniendo esa misma concentración al trabajar, los mismos rasgos de cada día, ¿Por qué demonios sentía que algo estaba mal? Y nada hubiera cambiado si no fuera por Ginny Weasley y su prometido.

Ginny había invitado a cenar a Harry el viernes, razón por la cual, Harry le dijo a Severus que lo vería hasta el sábado. Eso le molesto, pero no dijo nada, simplemente aceptó el cambio de planes y se fue de la clase. Harry se prometió a si mismo compensarle el cambio en sus planes al día siguiente. Llegó al restaurante y ya estaban ahí sus amigos.

—¡Ginny! ¡Nev! ¡Qué bueno verlos! —.

—A ti Harry, desde que estas con ese compañero tuyo, no te vemos ni el polvo—.

—Si, bueno... —.

—Tranquilo Harry, todas las parejas pasan por eso. Espero un día conocer al afortunado—Dijo Neville conciliadoramente.

—¿Afortunado? ¡Ginny! ¡Le dijiste que me gustan los chicos! —.

—No, él lo descubrió solito—.

—No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte Harry, lo importante es que tú seas feliz y que tengas a alguien que te hace feliz—Neville dijo justo lo que Harry necesitaba oír.

—De acuerdo, gracias Nev. Ahora, ¿me van a decir el motivo por el cual estamos aquí? —.

—Es que quiero que seas mi “dama de honor” —Le dijo Ginny divertida a su amigo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero sería un “caballero” de honor—.

—Dama, caballero, es igual, lo importante es que dijiste que sí y ya no te puedes echar para atrás—.

Los tres empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja y entre los agradecimientos de Neville por haber defendido su relación cuando empezaban y felicitarlo por la oferta que le habían hecho recientemente en su escuela, Harry estaba pasando una excelente noche con sus amigos.

Pero el sueño acabó al día siguiente, Harry supo que algo estaba mal, nada más entro Severus. Para empezar, Severus solo se aparecía en su casa y llegaba directo a besarlo, si tenía hambre le decía que quería de comer, si él había cocinado algo, le daba a probar a Harry, y si ambos seguían el beso, normalmente lo terminaban en la alcoba. Pero esta vez no. Severus tocó a la puerta y Harry lo supo. Severus estaba enojado con él.

Ese fin de semana no lo dedicaron a mimarse mutuamente, no es que Severus fuera “cruel” como cuando era su profesor, sino que parecía distante, no estaba comiendo mucho, y apenas tuvieron sexo, estaban juntos y a la vez distantes. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal ahí, pero Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya que Severus era una ostra cuando quería.

Y Harry empezó a sentir que quizás era el principio del fin. No es que hubiera esperado que durará para siempre, pero estúpidamente pensó, que el hecho de que estuvieran casi pegados durante esos meses había significado algo para Severus. Se sintió derrotado. Tenía que salir de ahí. Le dijo a Severus que iría por algo a la tienda y se fue sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba poner distancia de él.

Llegó a un parque y luego de sentarse en una banca, lloró, Harry lloró por haber depositado tantas esperanzas en él, sabía que eso era temporal, que Severus no sentía lo mismo por él, pero a veces, parecía que sí, cuando lo miraba, a veces descubría que Severus sonreía cuando lo miraba, a veces Severus se adelantaba a sus deseos y le llevaba alguna taza de té o café, lo empezaba a cuidar, y tontamente, pensó que eso significaba que empezaba a sentir algo.

Su llanto no pasó desapercibido y un joven casi de su edad se sentó junto a él.

—Debe ser alguien muy especial si están llorando así por su causa—.

—Yo... disculpa, no sé de qué hablas, además de que no te importa—.

—No me importa, es cierto, pero reconozco un corazón roto cuando lo veo. Te ves igual que mi madre cuando mi padre falleció. ¿Tu novia murió? —.

—No, y no es mi novia, ni siquiera sé que es de mí—.

—Ahh, amor no correspondido—.

—Algo así. Él no siente lo mismo por mí, que yo por él—.

—Un él, pensaba que era una chica, bueno, no importa, lo único importante aquí es preguntarte si eres feliz así, amando a alguien sin ser correspondido—.

—No, no es suficiente para mí—.

—Entonces tienes dos opciones chico, decirle lo que sientes y rezar por que él sienta lo mismo, o terminar esa relación y buscar a alguien que sí pueda corresponderte con la misma intensidad—.

—Yo... gracias. Ni siquiera te conozco y me estas consolando—.

—Eso se arregla fácil. Hola, me llamo Jonah—.

—Harry—.

—Mucho gusto Harry—.

Severus no sabía que le estaba pasando, cuando Harry dijo que saldría, este lo siguió, después de la otra noche que lo vio con esa chica, se sentía inseguro, y vio el intercambio entre los dos jóvenes en el parque. Sintió rabia, celos, no pensó con claridad y ahí sí, fue el principio del fin.

—¡Usted! Deje en paz a Harry, él es mío—.

—¿¡Tuyo!? ¿¡Tuyo!? Te recuerdo que ni siquiera somos una pareja. No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme y mucho menos a decirme que soy de tu propiedad—Harry estaba molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a considerarlo "suyo"? ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que lo quería! ¡Mucho menos un "te amo"!

—Yo, creo que me voy, hasta luego Harry—Dijo Jonah. El recién llegado se veía feroz y claramente celoso tirándole a posesivo.

—Adiós Jonah.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando—.

—¿Esperando qué? —.

—Tu explicación, ¿Por qué estabas con ese tipo? —.

—¡Lo acabo de conocer! ¿Por qué estas celoso de alguien a quien acabo de conocer? —.

—¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¡SOLO NO ME GUSTA QUE TOQUEN MIS JUGUETES! —.

—¿¡Juguetes!? ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un juguete? —Harry sintió que su corazón se quebraba

—¿Qué otra cosa podrías ser para mí? Solo eres un mocoso con un buen trasero. Pensé que lo tenías claro—.

Esto era demasiado, Severus no podía evitar ser cruel, Harry lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente y, aun así, dolía. Pero ya no era como antes, Harry sabía que Severus era capaz de amar, solo que no lo amaba a él y decidió ver por sí mismo, cuidarse él y por eso decidió que era mejor terminar con esa “relación”.

—Es bueno que pienses así, eso me facilita las cosas, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti, pero pienso corregir eso, a partir de ahora, no quiero volver a verte si no es en la escuela. No me hables, no me mires, haz de cuenta que no existo, no pienso ser “juguete” tuyo, nunca más. Adiós señor Snape—.

—Volverás rogando mi atención mocoso arrogante—.

—Piense lo que quiera señor—.

Harry se apareció en su casa y fue directo a su caja, saco todo lo que había ahí dispuesto a incendiarlo, pero no pudo, solo agarró la túnica de Severus y empezó a llorar sobre ella. Se quedó dormido sobre la túnica. Mientras, un furioso Severus Snape se encontraba en su casa, con una botella casi vacía de Whiskey de fuego frente a la chimenea. No entendía qué le pasaba, le dolía, ¿Por qué dolía? El Gryffindor solo era una entretención, entonces ¿Por qué le dolió tanto sus palabras? Una lágrima solitaria acompañó sus últimos pensamientos, hasta que recordó algo de esa última conversación, algo que dijo Harry, casi al final: “Ni siquiera sé cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti”.


	10. Fuera Secretos

¡Harry lo amaba! ¿Por qué le daba alegría eso? Habían terminado... lo que sea que tuvieran. Pero él no lo amaba, no amaba a Harry, le gustaba su compañía y nada más, era buen sexo solamente. No entendía por qué le afectaba así el saber que Harry lo amaba, o más bien, lo había amado. Mientras Severus seguía pensando sobre sus confusos pensamientos, Harry había decidido hablar con Ginny.

—¡Yo lo mato! —.

—¡No Gin! —.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡No lo defiendas! —.

—¡No le hagas nada Ginevra Weasley! ¡Yo lo amo! —.

—¡Pero te hizo daño! —.

—¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! Ginny lo sé, sé que él me hizo daño, pero no puedo... no puedo simplemente dejar de amarlo, yo, estaba feliz, era feliz, y sentí que quizás él también empezaba a sentir algo por mí... jamás hablamos sobre eso...quizás debí decirle que, para mí, no era solo un asunto de compañía, que de verdad quería estar con él...Ginny, yo, lo amo, incluso lo amo más que antes, no puedo simplemente arrancarlo y seguir, yo... quiero irme de aquí—.

—¿A dónde iras Harry? —.

—Uno de los chefs de la escuela me recomendó para estudiar un par de semestres en su escuela de Francia, conocí a la chef que fue su maestra y es muy agradable, dice que tengo talento, y yo había pensado en hablarlo estos días con Severus, ver su opinión. Bueno, ahora ya no necesito hacerlo. Quizás sea bueno que acepte esa oferta Gin, me daría tiempo de sanar y aprendería mucho en una escuela como esa, también me alejaría de aquí un tiempo. Quizás esa propuesta llegó justo a tiempo—.

—¡Oh Harry!, en serio lamento que lo tuyo con el murciélago no prosperara, se te veía tan feliz estos días. Si es tu decisión ir a esa otra escuela te apoyare, pero tendrás que dejarme ir de visita y cocinar para mí cuando vaya—.

—Por supuesto Gin—.

Ginny abrazo a su amigo, y lo dejo llorar todo lo que necesitará, sabía que su amigo estaba enfermo de amor por el exprofesor. Ni Hermione ni Ron sabían la intensidad con que podía amar el Gryffindor, Ginny sí. Y ahí abrazando a su gimoteante amigo, juro que no permitiría que su amigo volviera a llorar por el murciélago.

El lunes llegó y Harry y Severus se ignoraban mutuamente, volvían a ser los mismos extraños que a principios del semestre. El último chef del instituto, Mario Amezcua, empezó sus clases.

—Bienvenidos a su último tramo de este semestre, lo último que verán será repostería. Si pusieron atención a sus clases con el chef Narayan, habrán intuido que un ingrediente hace toda la diferencia muchas veces, las especias son una ciencia difícil. Pues bien, la repostería sería una ciencia que no admite errores, un solo error puede arruinar todo el postre, una mala medida, un grado más en el horno, un segundo más de batido, todo eso puede hacer que su platillo sea un fracaso total. Así que veremos una receta de las más fáciles, un clásico de la cocina de estados unidos, los brownies—.

A medida que el chef avanzaba su explicación, Harry empezaba a mentalizar el proceso, mientras Severus intentaba poner atención, pero solo podía sentir ira contra su ex-alumno, y luego sentía algo difuso y ponía más distancia con él. Pronto el chef termino de explicar y les dio una hora para terminar.

Harry se adelantó y agarró todos sus ingredientes y empezó a mezclar sin distraerse, se mostraba imperturbable, y eso era preocupante para cualquiera que lo conociera, eso quería decir que Harry estaba sufriendo. Severus tomó sus ingredientes y empezó a medir, intentando ignorar a su compañero de estación. Fue la hora más larga para ambos. Cuando llegó la hora de la degustación, esta vez el chef intuyo que algo estaba mal y omitió la tradición de hacer que el compañero juzgará el plato del otro y él fue el único catador, calificó a ambos como excelentes y se fue.

Harry se limitó a empacar el resto de sus brownies y se fue. Severus sintió el impulso de seguirlo, pero se contuvo. Luego de ese primer día, el resto de las clases fue un infierno para ambos.

Los Malfoy notaron que algo estaba pasando con su amigo, aunque sus platillos seguían teniendo un sabor excelente, sabía que algo estaba mal con Severus, se sentía. Habían notado que Severus antes llegaba con una ligera sonrisa, y su comida se sentía “cálida”, pero ahora era como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma.

Por su parte, el clan Weasley y Hermione, notaron que algo muy serio había pasado, Harry seguía tan alegre como siempre, su comida sabía tan sabrosa como siempre, pero se sentía distinta, como esas comidas que uno come en los funerales. Ginny se negó a decir que es lo que sabía, por más que su madre, sus hermanos y Hermione intentaron persuadirla, ella se negó rotundamente, Neville, que tampoco sabía nada del asunto, apoyo a su prometida y les dijo que respetarán la privacidad de Harry, si él quería contarles ya lo haría.

Harry ya solo contaba los días que faltaban para terminar el semestre, y ya había preparado sus documentos y hecho arreglos para su viaje. Finalmente habló con la familia Weasley y Hermione, Neville ya era un invitado permanente en la casa. Les dijo que se iría un año a Francia, específicamente a una escuela en París.

—Pero querido, ¿Estás seguro? Eso es muy lejos—.

—No te preocupes Molly, estoy seguro. Además, no todos los días le ofrecen a uno algo así. Por lo que me dijo la chef, aprende uno con los mejores chefs del mundo, y ella cree que tengo talento. Sería muy tonto si desperdiciara esta oportunidad—.

—En eso tienes razón—Le dijo Hermione, que había intuido que su amigo estaba ocultando otro motivo ¿Estaría huyendo? ¿De quién?

—Gracias Herms, sabía que tú lo entenderías—.

—Si eso quieres hermano, nosotros te apoyamos—Dijo Ron apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Harry suspiró, no quería mentirles mucho a sus amigos, y había hablado con Ginny largo y tendido sobre si era necesario hablar sobre Severus, Ginny dijo que solo dijera “lo necesario”.

—Yo, hay algo más que debo decirles y no sé cómo lo tomen, solo, créanme si les digo que yo no quería mantenerlo en secreto. Yo... me gustan los hombres. Soy gay. Y yo, bueno, tuve esta especie de relación y no salió muy bien, en parte quiero irme por eso, él va a mi escuela y me duele verlo casi a diario, quizás si pongo distancia pueda olvidarme de él y cuando regrese, ya no me afecte verlo. Por favor, no se enojen conmigo—.

Luego de un silencio casi sepulcral y que Harry pensó que se extendería hasta la eternidad, Ron habló.

—Dime quien es el bastardo y te juro que no vuelve a ver la luz del día—.

—¡Ron! Si Harry nos está diciendo esto es porque no quiere que el idiota muera, solo quiere que lo sepamos—Le regaño Hermione.

—Bueno, al menos deja que George nos de unas ideas para vengarnos, nadie le hace daño a mi amigo y sale impune—Insistió Ron.

—Hey sí, tengo algunas muy buenas ideas—Dijo George.

—¿Entonces no les importa que sea gay? —Harry estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que su gran revelación fue recibida con apenas algo de asombro.

—Nos importa que seas feliz Harry. Sabíamos que estabas viendo a alguien, era obvio. Tenías esa sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. Que fuera hombre o mujer no hace diferencia, eres nuestro amigo y solo queremos tu felicidad. Lamento que no funcionara, de verdad—Le dijo Hermione.

Harry respiró más tranquilo, a su familia, porque los Weasley y sus amigos siempre serían su familia, no les importaba sus gustos, solo que él fuera feliz. Y aunque se prometió no pensar más en Severus, pensó en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho la misma declaración, con él apoyándole.

El último día de clases, Severus estaba nervioso, sería la última vez que vería a Harry hasta el siguiente semestre en septiembre y estaba confundido, iba a extrañarlo, lo sentía. Pero no pudo decirle nada, lo veía poner atención al discurso de cierre del semestre y solo queria abrazar al Gryffindor, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Al final, Harry se fue de ahí y Severus se quedó un rato en el instituto, pensando que debió decir algo, y luego llegó a la conclusión de que quizás, esos meses que estarían lejos le ayudaría a distanciarse de él y podrían ser amigos al menos. Eso pensó hasta que sus viejos instintos de espía lo hicieron escuchar una conversación en un salón donde estaban los chefs.

—Ese muchacho va a ser un excelente chef, aun así, me entristece el que no lo veremos por aquí hasta dentro de otro año—Esa era la voz del chef Leandro.

¿Qué? ¿Harry se iba? ¿Acaso había abandonado la escuela? Debía ser Harry, era el alumno estrella. Decidió abrir un poco la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—La chef Vinsonneau habló con él el otro día, vino desde parís solo para conocerlo. Me dijo que estaba impresionada con el talento del joven, fueron a cenar y ella le comento de la escuela y le ofreció su apoyo. Creo que es la mejor decisión para él, tiene un talento único—Dijo el chef Narayan.

Entonces esa era la mujer.

—Creo que se está yendo por las razones incorrectas, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, su comida ha sufrido, él está sufriendo y eso lo está haciendo tomar esta decisión. Si fuera porque él quiere ir, sería distinto, pero así... no creo que sea bueno para el muchacho—Dijo el chef Mario.

—¿De qué estás hablando Mario? —Dijo el chef Balthazar.

—De que Harry Potter no está feliz, tú mismo lo dijiste Narayan, que su comida hasta hace unas semanas sabía a un paraíso terrenal, habías estado probando su comida desde que empezó el semestre, todos lo hicimos, casi nunca encontramos a un futuro chef con ese impresionante don de hacer la comida algo vivo, pero hace unas semanas, justo cuando empezamos con repostería básica, su comida cambio, los brownies estaban ricos, sin duda deliciosos, pero habían perdido ese toque, esa cualidad etérea que hacía que uno casi pudiera tocar el cielo. Algo paso. Y creo que tiene que ver con su compañero de mesa—.

—¿Alguna pelea? Me pareció que se estaban llevando bien—Preguntó Narayan.

—No estoy seguro de que pasó, solo tengo conjeturas, pero sé que Harry acepto la oferta de irse a parís solo para alejarse de él—Termino el chef Mario.

Severus salió de ahí hecho una furia. ¡Maldito Gryffindor cobarde! Tanto escándalo por una pelea, él sabía lo que estaba arriesgando cuando se acostaron. No le prometió nada, ¿Por qué esperaba algo de él? Se apareció directo en su casa y se encontró con la visita de Draco Malfoy en su sala.

—Severus—.

—Draco, si no te importa, hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte—.

—Qué bueno, porque de eso quería hablarte—.

—¿Qué? —.

—No sé qué pasó contigo, pero quiero, no, queremos al Severus que eras hace semanas. Mis padres lo extrañan, yo lo extraño, hasta Zafron extraña a ese Severus—.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando Draco? —.

—No sé quién fue lo suficientemente valiente para enamorarte, pero valió la pena, te veías contento, sonreías, hasta tu comida había mejorado muchísimo, sabía deliciosa, cálida, incluso es gracias a “ese Severus” que ahora estoy esperando un hermano o hermana—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Verás, el día que llevaste ese pastel de chocolate, mis padres comieron mucho de él y se encerraron en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, hace unos días mi madre se enteró que está esperando, y según los cálculos del sanador, fue justo en esa fecha—.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi pastel excito a tus padres? —.

—Sí, y bueno, estoy seguro de que, si Astoria supiera que cierta noche bastante pasional se la debe a tu pastel, te contrata como nuestro chef personal para cuando nos casemos—.

—No sé si sentirme horrorizado o halagado—.

—Severus, ya no soy tu alumno, soy tu amigo. Y como tu amigo te aconsejo que busques a esa persona que estaba en tu corazón y le pidas perdón pero ¡Ya! —.

—¿Y porque supones que soy yo quien debe pedir perdón? —.

—Porque te conozco, eres un imbécil cuando quieres, y cuando no quieres también. Quien se enamoró de ti, debe ser un alma muy dulce y cariñosa para haber obrado ese cambio en ti, y te imagino arruinando todo por tus absurdos temores—.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Que temes enamorarte, pero déjame decirte que ya lo estas. Lo quieras o no, esa persona no va a salir de tu corazón y entre más lo niegues va a ser peor para ti. Me voy, pero piénsalo por favor. Extrañamos a ese Severus—.

Draco se fue de ahí y dejó a un tembloroso Severus con la verdad de las cosas en su mente, se había enamorado de Harry Potter y estaba a punto de perderlo. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Severus tomo su chamarra, esa que a Harry le gustaba tanto quitarle de encima, y se apareció al frente de su casa, golpeando furiosamente la puerta.

—¡Abre! ¡Harry! ¡Abre maldita sea! —.

Quien lo recibió, no fue Harry sino Ginny Weasley.

—¿Qué quieres? —

—¡Quiero ver a Harry! ¡Ahora! —

—No te mereces ver a Harry—.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidirlo? —

—Soy quien sabe todo de él—.

—Esos son la sabelotodo y tu hermano—.

—Lo que yo sé, no. Además, ¿Para qué quiere verlo? Hasta donde sé, usted no es ni su amigo—.

—Mira niña, he dicho que quiero ver a Harry, así que quítate de mi camino—.

—No está aquí, fue a cenar a mi casa para su fiesta de despedida. Se va mañana—.

—Él no se pude ir—.

—¿Por qué no? Él es libre de ir a donde sea. Además ¿Por qué le importa a usted? —.

—¡POR QUE LO AMO! —.

—¿Usted qué? —.

—¿Qué no oíste mocosa? Lo amo ¡Lo amo! ¡Maldito Gryffindor! Me enamore de él. Y yo fui tan... tan... —.

—Bastardo y miserable como en la escuela, si, lo sé—.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Tus hermanos van a matarme? —.

—Solo lo sé yo. Venga, tome un café conmigo—Ginny lo arrastró hasta una cafetería y empezó su interrogatorio ya con un par de cafés en la mesa—¿Por qué pasó lo del pastel? —.

—Y-yo... bueno... ¡Era un pastel buenísimo! —.

—Y este café está buenísimo, pero no me ve aventándome a sus brazos—.

—No lo sé, me acerqué porque estaba intrigado, cuando empezamos las clases, Harry parecía tan “profesional”, hacia todo con una concentración impecable, algo que jamás vi de él en mis clases. Y yo, como que empecé a espiarlo para saber si tenía algún secreto para ser tan bueno en la cocina—.

—Entonces lo siguió a todos lados—.

—Supongo que puede decirse, luego me intrigó la forma en que comía, tan... placentera, era todo un hedonista—.

—Si lo sabré yo. Lo he visto comer—.

—En fin. Pensé que quizás podría aprender algo si lo veía cocinar y por eso le propuse que me enseñara a preparar algo. Luego comimos el pastel y sabia... demasiado delicioso—.

—Hasta ahí entiendo perfectamente, la parte donde ustedes tienen sexo como conejos es donde me pierdo—.

—¡No lo hicimos como conejos! —Severus no lo había visto así, pero tomando en cuenta que habían tenido sexo por todos los rincones del número 12 de Grimmauld Place… quizás “como conejos” no estaba alejado de la realidad.

—Si, si lo hicieron, pero mejor continua—.

—Yo, solo deseaba estar con él, era lo único que pensaba, y bueno, me gusto, y él propuso repetirlo, y yo… bueno, hubiera sido un idiota si me negara, había sido muy buen sexo—.

—Así que empezaron una “relación sin ataduras” —.

—Eso pensé—.

—¿Eso pensaste? —.

—Yo… me puse celoso, no identifique la emoción en su momento. Pero lo vi con una mujer y parecía estar muy cómodo con ella, y me enojé. De todos modos, no le dije nada y nos vimos el fin de semana como siempre, y empecé a sospechar que él me ocultaba algo, y dijo que saldría, lo seguí y lo vi hablando con otro joven en un parque. Le reclamé… yo… dije algunas cosas y termino conmigo—.

—Si, me contó sobre eso. Usted es un verdadero bastardo malnacido—.

—Supongo que me lo he ganado a pulso—.

—Y sigue siendo un bastardo por no haber intentado hablar con Harry antes, ¿Por qué lo hace ahora? —.

Severus suspiró—Escuche una conversación de los profesores de la escuela, y dijeron que Harry se iría—.

—Escucho algo más, ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí, uno de los chefs sospecha que su partida tenía que ver conmigo, dijo que la cocina de Harry había sufrido cambios por mi causa—.

—Usted espió a Harry para saber su secreto al cocinar, y en todo este tiempo, ¿Jamás pensó que usted ya lo sabía? —.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—Harry cocina con amor. ¿Sabe cómo aprendió a cocinar? Su tía lo obligó a ayudarle una vez y se dio cuenta que tenía talento, así que le enseño a usar la cocina entera. Harry cree que es porque su tía quería usarlo como cocinero particular, pero yo creo que no, era la única ocasión en que su tía podía ser quien le enseñara algo, que nadie más podría enseñarle, sabía que un día volvería al mundo mágico, pero ella le daría un conocimiento que nosotros no podíamos darle—.

>> Esa es una de las razones por las que Harry no le desea el mal a su tía, le enseñó un talento que nadie en nuestro mundo posee, no al nivel de Harry. Harry me dijo una vez que cuando cocinaba, pensaba en sus esperanzas para su futuro, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, a veces volvía a cocinar y lo hacía pensando en sus amigos, y al final, luego de la guerra, empezó a cocinar pensando en usted—.

—¿En mí? —.

—Harry va a matarme por lo que voy a decirle, pero es mejor si tiene todo el panorama. Harry está enamorado de usted desde sexto año. Se enamoró del príncipe mestizo.

—¿Mi libro?

—No, se enamoró (sin conocerlo) del autor de esas “notas” en el libro. Pensó que era una persona fascinante, por eso cuando supo que era usted, luego de haber “matado” a Dumbledore, se sintió traicionado por “su príncipe”. Luego pasó lo de la batalla final, y Harry creyó que usted jamás lo amaría, porque usted estaba enamorado de su madre, pero eso no impidió que siguiera amándolo, incluso lo cuido en San Mungo—.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto—.

—Eso es porque cuando usted despertó, él ya no volvió—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Por mí—.

—No entiendo—.

—Yo, le prohibí acercarse a usted—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Verá, usted estaba en coma, y al parecer, estaba teniendo un sueño “muy feliz”, Harry estaba con usted ese día, y bueno, al parecer decidió “ayudarlo” con su problema, estaba haciéndole sexo oral cuando entre y lo cache in fraganti, lo golpee con un peluche que le llevaba a usted y le prohibí acercarse, pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de usted—.

—Técnicamente, eso estaba haciendo—.

—También lo pensaba así, hasta que me dijo que quizás sería la única vez que podría haber conseguido algo de usted. Él estaba enamorado, de usted, y me lo dijo, me contó toda su pena de amor. Luego de eso, no pude seguir enojada con él. Él estaba desolado cuando lo creyó muerto, y estuvo ahí junto a usted casi cada noche durante su coma, el solo deseaba que usted lo amará, aunque fuera un poquito—.

>> Por eso es por lo que cuando supe que ustedes estaban juntos, me preocupe, él es muy sensible, estuvo tan falto de cariño, que temí por lo que pasaría si ustedes peleaban o terminaban, y nunca he deseado más, el que me hubiera equivocado. Él quiere irse, para alejarse de usted. Esta devastado. Una cosa es “guardar” esperanzas vanas y otra es que te sean arrebatadas—.

—Y-yo... en serio lo amo. No reconocí mis propios celos. ¡Demonios! Incluso le dije a ese tipo que Harry era mío—.

—¿Alguna vez le dijo siquiera un “te quiero”? —.

—No. Yo... ni siquiera yo mismo sabía bien que es lo que sentía. Pensé que él estaba igual que yo, después de todo, ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo? —.

—Él ve a las personas por lo que son. Nunca vio nada físico en usted, él se enamoró del príncipe por ser el mismo, no por cómo se viera. ¿Qué piensa hacer? —.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué debo hacer? —.

—Demuéstrele que de verdad lo ama. Vaya, debo irme, Harry solo me pidió que viniera a su casa por un par de botellas de vino, quizás tarde unas 4 horas en regresar, ¿Sabe? Es extraño que terminara con usted y no pusiera de vuelta sus barreras anti-aparición, nos vemos profesor Snape—.

Ginny dejó a Severus en la cafetería y Severus tardó un par de minutos en entender el mensaje de la pelirroja. Pagó los cafés y se apareció en casa de Harry, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para que Harry conociera la verdad sobre el príncipe mestizo esa misma noche.


	11. El Corazón Del Príncipe Mestizo

Harry regreso de la madriguera pasando de la medianoche. La familia Weasley y Neville, habían insistido en hacerle una fiesta de despedida, había decidido adelantar su viaje a Francia y se iría al día siguiente en la noche. Varios de sus amigos de Gryffindor y el ED también asistieron para desearle suerte, eso le alegró, saber que además de sus amigos más cercanos, había más personas interesadas en su felicidad. Solo lamentaba una cosa de su partida. Severus.

Por más que Ginny despotricaba contra el hombre, Harry no había dejado de amarlo ni un ápice, incluso aunque su presencia le dolía como hierro ardiente, no podía dejar de verlo, su presencia le era necesaria, casi como respirar, pero había decidido sacar al hombre de su corazón. Aunque no sabía si irse arreglaría ese asunto, después de todo, esos años en que no había logrado nada con el hombre, no habían ayudado a que se olvidara de él.

Por eso cuando vio a Severus en su sala, la sorpresa pudo más que nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry no noto que le estaba hablando como antes de su ruptura.

—Quiero hablar contigo—.

—¿¡Hablar!? Pensé que las cosas entre nosotros habían quedado claras hace semanas, señor—Harry por fin recordó que era mejor no ser “personal” con él.

—Señor Potter, por favor, escúcheme primero y luego me marcharé, ¿Eso está bien para usted? —Severus procuro cuidar cada palabra y no hacerla personal.

Harry estaba furioso y, por otro lado, feliz, muy feliz, dolorosamente feliz. Ahí estaba su amado, al menos tendría una última vista de él antes de partir, y si lo dejaba hablar, podría estar más tiempo junto a él.

—De acuerdo, lo escucho—.

Severus respiro profundo antes de comenzar, lo que iba a decir no era fácil, así que decidió que no usaría ese tono “formal”, si quería que Harry lo escuchará.

—Yo... te preguntarás porqué soy así de “difícil”, por decirlo de alguna manera. No se trata solo de tu padre y sus amigos, hay más en mi historia. Tú crees que los Dursley eran lo peor de los muggles, pero te equivocas. Ellos tenían la disculpa de odiar la magia porque no sabían cómo era. Pero mis padres… bueno, mi madre era una bruja de sangre pura, y se casó con mi padre, que era un muggle, ella... bueno, no le dijo sobre sus “talentos” y cuando yo nací, ella tuvo que decírselo—.

>> Mi padre pareció aceptarlo al principio, pero luego, empezó a frustrarse más y más, su esposa y su hijo eran especiales, y él, no lo era, al menos no más que cualquier otro muggle. Eso lo hizo sentirse “menos” y empezó a beber para olvidarse que su mujer y un niño que apenas sabía balbucear, tenían más poder en uno solo de sus dedos, que el en todo su cuerpo, y algo pasó con él. Algo se torció en su alma. Mi padre empezó a golpearnos, a mi madre y a mí—.

Eso resolvía muchas de las incógnitas que tenía Harry sobre Severus.

>> Los Dursley… tu tía… solo tenía envidia de su hermana y de cómo tus abuelos amaban la magia de Lily, relegándola a ella (sin querer). Ella tenía un motivo para odiar la magia, pero mi padre, se olvidó que yo era su sangre, su hijo y que mi madre era la mujer que él juró proteger y amar hasta la muerte. Pensé que eso sucedía en todas las familias hasta que encontré a tu madre y nos convertimos en amigos, nos hicimos una especie de “amigos simbióticos” —.

>> Yo tenía conocimiento de la magia gracias a mi madre, y ella de lo que una familia normal era. Así supe que mi padre era el que estaba mal. Cuando ambos recibimos nuestras cartas de Hogwarts, estaba feliz, por fin iría a un lugar donde nadie me maltrataría por ser “raro”… me equivoque—.

>> Yo quería estar en Slytherin por mi madre, pero no sabía hasta qué punto odiaban a los mestizos y mentí sobre mi origen. Todos creían que mi madre se había casado con un mago extranjero que murió, así que nadie ubico mi apellido como muggle. No te hablaré de cómo eran las cosas en Hogwarts porque tú ya sabes esa parte de mi vida—.

Harry estaba escuchando cada palabra, al parecer, Severus había sufrido más de lo que él sabía.

>> Cuando peleamos tu madre y yo, me refugie en mis “otros amigos”, Lucius ya había salido de la escuela en esa época, así que la única otra persona con la que podía hablar era Regulus Black, nos hicimos cercanos y una noche, él y yo, nos besamos, fue el primer beso que me dieron en mi vida, y sentía que Regulus era mi “persona especial” —.

>> Me refugie en él como una tabla de salvación, había perdido a mi mejor amiga y amor platónico, pero a cambio tenía mi primer novio. Las cosas escalaron muy rápido y yo me enamore de él. Tuvimos sexo varias ocasiones ese año, pero, aunque yo quería que él me tomara, Regulus nunca quiso, decía que él quería sentirse cuidado por mí en el sexo, que él me cuidaría en todo lo demás y le creí—.

>> Su madre, Walburga, se enteró de nuestra relación y le prohibió a Regulus continuarla, y él… obedeció. Me sentí traicionado, herido. Luego de un tiempo, cuando ya habíamos salido del colegio y Regulus se integró por completo a los mortífagos, desapareció. Nunca supe que le había pasado, hasta después de que venciste al Lord. Ahí supe que Regulus había contribuido a la caída de Voldemort, quiero pensar que fue una forma de retribuir sus errores. A veces me tortura no saber si seguía amándome o no—.

Severus se tomó un minuto para calmarse, en ese punto de su discurso un par de lágrimas habían traicionado su fachada de persona sin sentimientos.

>> Entonces, pensando que la primera persona a la cual dejaba llegar tan profundo en mi corazón me había traicionado, me dediqué por completo a Voldemort, a cumplir con sus objetivos, a realizar los supuestos planes que tenía para el mundo mágico, ya no tenía nada, mi madre había muerto un par de meses después de que me gradué de Hogwarts—.

>> Mi padre seguía tan alcohólico como siempre y murió de cirrosis un poco después de ella. Lily ya no estaba conmigo y en general, estaba solo. Cuando oí la profecía esa noche, jamás pensé en tu madre, no lo relacione, pensé en los Longbottom, más que nada porque Voldemort decía ser de sangre pura. Era el candidato más obvio, pero luego me enteré de que iba tras tus padres. Quise salvar solo a Lily. Estaba cegado por el odio hacia tu padre y pensaba que si ustedes morían, al Lord no le importaría dejar viva a tu madre… era un idiota.

>> Deje que mis rencores estudiantiles tomaran el control, y nunca pensé que tu madre no te entregaría sin pelea. Había olvidado lo fiera que era tu madre cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos. El resto de esa historia la sabes tan bien como yo—.

Harry estaba procesando todo lo que estaba diciendo Severus, ¿Estaba diciendo que no podía amarlo por que seguía recordándole a su padre? ¿Entonces por qué habían hecho el amor tantas veces? Porque para Harry esos encuentros no podían haber sido solo sexo, había demasiado en ellos para definirlos así.

>> La razón de que me diera cuenta apenas de mis sentimientos hacia ti, es que he negado por mucho tiempo lo que significa “sentir” realmente. En mi casa tenía que fingir ser “normal”, en Slytherin tenía que fingir ser un mago sangre pura, con los merodeadores debía fingir ser imperturbable o me iría peor, con los mortífagos debía fingir estar de acuerdo con sus “métodos”, y como profesor, debía fingir que era un verdadero idiota para proteger a mis estudiantes—.

>> Sabía que el Lord regresaría, Dumbledore me lo dijo, y yo creía en Dumbledore. Me pidió que te protegiera y eso hice, y aunque luego de quinto año, supe la verdad sobre ti, me engañe a mí mismo creyendo que podías haber alterado tus recuerdos de alguna forma. Prefería creer eso a pensar que yo hubiera contribuido a minar tanto tu niñez. Aprendí a tragarme mis emociones, Harry, y aunque ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo, he sido lastimado por mi propia familia, por mí misma gente, por mi primer amor—.

Harry solo deseaba ir a sus brazos y consolarlo, pero no podía moverse de su lugar.

>> ¿Sabes por qué busque aprender a cocinar? Las Pociones que antes me proporcionaban tanto placer, me sabían “sosas”, y buscando algo que me devolviera al menos un poco de esa pasión, encontré ese mercado de carritos al que fuimos—.

>> Probé esa tarta de manzana con canela y me supo a gloria, empecé a probar cada cosa que había ahí, luego explore más y más y decidí que quería probar eso, hacerlo por mí mismo, compre algunos libros, algo de utensilios e ingredientes y empecé a experimentar con ellos—.

>> Mis primeros intentos eran basura, pero mejore un poco. No lo suficiente para mi gusto, hasta que encontré una propaganda de la escuela y decidí que era hora de probar un enfoque diferente y me inscribí. No sabía que estarías ahí ¿Cómo podía imaginarlo? —.

>> Luego me impresionaste, la forma en que cocinabas, en que te concentrabas y luego, los sabores, ¡Merlín! Jamás hubiera pensado que la comida podía saber así. Empecé a interesarme en tu talento, la forma en que mantenías los ojos siempre fijos en tus manos, la ligera sonrisa cuando metías algo al horno, pequeños detalles tuyos. Quise estar cerca de ti, pero me dije a mi mismo que era porque quería averiguar cómo le hacías para cocinar así—.

Severus se tomó otro respiro, lo que iba a decir a continuación le había tomado mucho tiempo entenderlo.

>> Te empecé a seguir, y vi que disfrutabas tu comida, que te producía verdadero placer, pensé que era por tu vida con los Dursley, que era una forma de “compensar” esos días en que no comías, pero no. Para ti la comida era algo placentero, algo que merecía tu atención. Eso me hizo querer saber más de ti—.

>> Mi plan solo era acercarme y conocerte un poco más, quizás hacernos amigos, pero en cuanto estuve junto a ti ese día, todo mi autocontrol se fue por la borda. Creí que se debía al pastel, a sus sabores, pero no. Cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que ya te deseaba, desde mucho antes—.

>> Te había visto más de lo que debía, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría tu piel, si sería tan sedosa como se veía, quería probar tus labios, enredar mis manos en tu cabello, hundirme en ti, quería tenerte. Tu pastel solo me ayudo a saber lo que en realidad quería. Te quería a ti—.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más rápido.

>> Esa noche, yo... estaba nublado de deseo, tus labios eran lo más dulce que he probado, sentí como si una parte de mí ya no me perteneciera, quería fundirme contigo. Por eso estaba más que feliz cuando me dijiste que nunca habías tenido sexo con nadie, era más de lo que hubiera esperado. Sería la primer persona en tu vida. Me sentí honrado de estar contigo, por eso deseaba tanto que tu primera vez fuera perfecta, quería que te sintieras deseado, adorado, como sabía que lo merecías, y espero que así te sintieras—.

>> Para mí fue algo muy especial, aunque en ese momento solo sentía que había sido lo más delicioso que hubiera pasado en mi vida. Pensé que quizás, al día siguiente, te habrías arrepentido, pero no. Me dijiste que querías repetir, y acepte pensando que solo sería sexo. No esperaba profundizar más en ello, pero cada día que pasaba a tu lado, era aún mejor que el anterior, eras todo lo que hubiera podido desear y empecé a sentirme inseguro. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuvieras interesado en mí? Tú eras perfecto, ¿Cómo podrías seguir conmigo? —.

>> Y cuando el chef te llamo hace semanas, no pensé nada extraño, hasta que lo hizo otra vez al día siguiente, empecé a hacerme ideas en la cabeza y llegué aquí… vi cuando abrazabas a esa mujer y me dieron celos. Me obligue a calmarme, pensando que no era nada, pero seguía sintiendo celos, por eso te seguí ese fin de semana. Cuando te vi con aquel joven, solo pensé que no lo quería cerca de ti, y cuando dijiste que no éramos nada, me heriste, y yo, fui cruel, muy cruel. Estaba muy enojado, contigo, conmigo—.

—¿Por qué? —A esa altura de la conversación, Harry estaba bastante a la expectativa. No quería más esperanzas, pero era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ellas.

—¿Por qué Harry? Estaba enojado contigo por hacerme vulnerable. Por ser amable. Por ser tan dulce y tierno conmigo. Por hacerme sentir especial y querido. Por darme esa sensación de que alguien pensaba en mí, a pesar de mi pasado y mis errores. Y estaba enojado conmigo por haber roto mi promesa, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar caer nuevamente en lo que tanto daño me había hecho ya, y dos veces. Me odie por bajar mis barreras y dejar que un mocoso insolente se hubiera convertido en parte de mi vida—.

Severus estaba frente a Harry, a centímetros de él, Harry ni siquiera había visto cuando Severus se acercó tanto a él.

—Aun no entiendo por qué estás enojado contigo. Yo no hice nada, solo... —.

—Solo amarme...y por eso estoy enojado conmigo, rompí mi promesa de no volver a sentir y tú me impediste lograrlo—.

Severus tomó el rostro de Harry en sus manos y pudo ver las lágrimas que Harry había dejado salir. Beso esas lagrimas antes de besar con dulzura los labios que tanto había añorado.

—Me odio, por haberme enamorado de ti... Harry—Dijo Severus en un susurro al soltar los labios de su amado Harry.

* * *

Harry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su corazón estaba sonando como loco. Severus había dicho que lo amaba, ¡Lo amaba! Estaba feliz, ¡feliz! ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Cómo podría estar seguro? Harry se separó de Severus.

—¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es cierto? Eres un experto en mentir, podrías decirme lo que sea y sonaría a verdad. ¿Cómo sé que esta vez no me mientes? —.

—Se que te iras mañana, escuche una conversación entre los chefs y me entere de tu oferta para estudiar en otra escuela—.

—¿Entonces estas aquí para evitar que me vaya? —.

—No, estoy aquí para que sepas él porque no podía identificar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. No te voy a detener, solo estoy aquí para decirte que te amo, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y que te agradezco el tiempo que me has dado. No espero más de ti—.

—Eres un idiota—.

—Lo sé—.

—Y eres un maldito bastardo por decirme esto ahora—.

—No es mi intención hacerte daño—.

—Yo... aún te amo—.

—También lo sé—.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde nos deja eso? —.

—No lo sé, quiero averiguarlo—.

Severus acarició una de las mejillas de Harry, Harry cerró sus ojos ante la caricia. Había llorado mucho, noches enteras, y ahí estaba él. No quería otra decepción más, pero era tan difícil resistirse. Severus tomó su mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Harry pensó que quizás podría tener una última noche con él. Pero Severus tenía una idea diferente.

Sentó a Harry en su cama, y él se sentó a su lado, le mostró a Harry un frasco y se lo puso en la mano.

—Puedes verificar con tu varita que es veritaserum, lo tomaré y luego leerás mi mente. Si lo haces, yo no podré evitar que veas con tus propios ojos lo que te he dicho—.

Harry verificó que efectivamente fuera veritaserum, dejó que Severus lo tomará y entró en su mente. Solo necesitaba verificar una cosa, pero vio más de lo que quería, vio a Severus bebiendo cada noche desde que habían terminado, no se emborrachaba, solo, se sentía abatido, vacío. Vio cómo le dolía estar cerca de él, como deseaba abrazarlo en cada oportunidad y como se lo negaba a sí mismo al final, vio cuando oyó la conversación entre los chefs y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Al final, pudo sentir en su mente, el último pensamiento de Severus antes de tocar a su puerta: _“¡Maldito Gryffindor! ¡Estoy enamorado de él! ¡Demonios!”_

Harry salió justo a tiempo de la mente de Severus, y vio al Severus de carne y hueso frente a él. Esperando por su respuesta. Harry solo lo beso. Sus labios sobre los de Severus, apenas tocándolos. Severus cerró sus ojos disfrutando la caricia sin presionar por más. Harry estaba seguro de irse, pero no quería despedirse sin llevarse un recuerdo de Severus, cuando regresara, sabía que Severus y él retomarían lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

Harry volvió a besar a Severus, esta vez con más fuerza y Severus correspondió. Había tanta añoranza en sus besos, sus manos habían extrañado acariciar la piel de su amante. Se fueron desnudando uno al otro con paciencia, develando poco a poco sus cuerpos, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Severus se fue tendiendo en la cama mientras instaba a Harry a colocarse sobre él. Esa noche, quería que él supiera cuánto le importaba, cuánto lo amaba en realidad, cuanto espero por alguien como él y lo arrepentido que estaba por haberlo dañado. Quería darle algo que jamás le había dado a nadie.

—Tómame Harry, nunca deje que nadie me tomará, pero quiero que tú lo hagas—.

—¿Estás seguro? —.

—Seguro. Deseo que seas tú—.

Harry empezó a besarlo con más intensidad y empezó a recorrer un camino de besos y lamidas por todo el cuerpo de su amado, lentamente, pero firme, llevando poco a poco la pasión hasta el límite. Nunca le había hecho sexo oral a Severus, si quitaba lo que había pasado en San Mungo, pero Harry decidió que esta vez lo haría. Quería que fuera especial para Severus. Llevó su boca hacia el miembro de Severus y empezó a besarlo en la punta.

Poco a poco, su boca iba metiendo un poco más dentro, Harry estaba disfrutando mucho sentir que devoraba a su amado, mientras Severus se aferraba a las sábanas, con los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus manos y su boca soltaba gemidos entrecortados por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry aprovecho ese momento para meter tres dedos dentro de la boca de Severus quien los chupo como si fueran caramelos.

Cuando sintió que estaban suficientemente “lubricados”, llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Severus, recordando las veces que este mismo lo había preparado a él, un leve gemido le dio la señal de que iba por buen camino, mientras seguía devorando el miembro de Severus, un dedo más y otro más, fueron introducidos hasta que Harry sintió que estaba listo.

Dejó de extasiarse con el miembro de su amado y poniendo las piernas de Severus sobre sus hombros, acerco su miembro que estaba tan duro que empezaba a dolerle, en la entrada de Severus y presiono. Severus se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un grito de dolor. Sabía que iba a doler. Harry siguió presionando mientras le decía una y otra vez “te amo”. Pronto estuvo totalmente dentro y Harry dejó que Severus se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

En cuanto Severus relajo su rostro, Harry supo que podía moverse. Lo hizo lento, cuidando de no lastimar a su amante. Besaba toda la piel que podía y en un momento, jalo una de las almohadas y la puso debajo de las caderas de Severus, bajó sus piernas y se puso encima de él, para recorrer su pecho, su cuello, quería embriagarse del aroma de Severus.

Pronto era difícil distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, sus movimientos empezaron a ser precisos, profundos, llenos de una pasión y ternura imposibles. Severus se sintió amado, cuidado, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Ahora estaba seguro de que Harry lo amaba como nadie en el mundo ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego todo este tiempo?

Pronto el clímax los alcanzó y ambos sintieron que se fundían uno con el otro. Harry no se separó de Severus, dejó que sus respiraciones se calmaran y lo besaba con ternura en los labios, en la nariz, en cada parte de su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? Ya dije que sí al viaje y es una oportunidad única para mí—.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé, y yo te dije que no te pediría que te quedaras—.

—¿Entonces esto es un adiós? —.

—Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé si crees que te dejare ir ahora que te he recuperad—o.

—No te entiendo—.

—Iré contigo, sé que no puedo ir a tu escuela, pero encontrare en que entretenerme mientras estudias, además, vas a necesitar un conejillo de indias para tus platillos—.

—¿Me seguirás? ¿Pero y tus planes? —.

—No tengo ninguno, yo solo planeaba estudiar cocina para aprender algo nuevo, porque me sentía perdido, pero no me importa dejar todo por seguirte, no quiero volver a estar sin ti. Estas semanas fueron un infierno. Y yo, estoy seguro de que ya no podría estar sin ti—.

—No sé si preocuparme o sentirme feliz—.

—Tal vez ambos—Dijo Severus callando a Harry con un beso.

Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, Harry unido aún a Severus y encima de él. Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, Harry sonrió al ver que estaba en brazos de su amado. Luego de besarse un rato, bajaron a desayunar.

—Espera Harry, prepare algo especial para ti—Con un movimiento de varita, la mesa se llenó de varios platillos.

—¿Los convocaste o fueron hechos con magia? —.

—Los convoque, guise todo esto anoche para ti—.

—Estabas muy seguro de que te perdonaría—.

—No tanto, esperaba lo mejor. Si no, pensaba llevarlo a la mansión Malfoy y darle toda esta comida a Narcissa—.

—¿Por qué a la madre de Draco? —.

—Está embarazada por mi culpa—.

—Tú... —.

—No. Es de Lucius—Severus sonrió divertido, ¿Narcissa y él? ¡Por favor! —Verás, luego de esa noche que tuvimos, la primera, hice el pastel que me enseñaste. Lo llevé a la elfina de los Malfoy para que lo probara y ella dijo que sabía muy bien, y decidí dárselo a probar a Lucius. Draco me dijo que sus padres comieron el pastel y luego no los volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente. Y ahora están esperando un segundo hijo—.

—Vaya, debería poner esa receta bajo la etiqueta de “poción de lujuria” —.

Severus asintió en reconocimiento—Vamos, no pienses en eso ahorita, prueba lo que hice para ti—.

Harry tomó un omelet que estaba cerca de él y lo probó. Sabía perfecto, le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, feliz, sabía a lo que él sentía cuando cocinaba pensando en Severus. Severus lo miró con una sonrisa cuando Harry soltó una pequeña lagrima de felicidad.

—Creo que por fin se cuál era tu secreto al cocinar—.


	12. Epílogo

Harry iba tarde para su cita, Severus le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él en cuanto terminara sus clases. La nueva escuela era todo lo que había soñado. Desde que Severus y él habían decidido empezar, ahora sí, una relación, Harry había estado en una nube, algo tormentosa a veces, pero nube al fin.

Severus tenía un “cierto carácter”, cosa que Harry habría encontrado problemática, si no fuera porque había aprendido a lidiar con ella durante años. Ahora que llevaban 6 meses juntos, las cosas estaban tomando un cauce tranquilo.

Para empezar, habían llegado al acuerdo de decirse cualquier duda o temor que tuvieran con relación a ellos, lo cual le estaba costando más trabajo a Severus que a Harry, pero se esforzaba y eso era lo que le importaba a Harry. La otra cosa que Harry esperaba de Severus era sinceridad, y así fue como se enteró de que Severus sabía su “secretito de San Mungo”.

—¡Voy a matar a Ginny! —Fue lo que dijo Harry cuando oyó, horrorizado, que Ginny Weasley le había contado su “secreto”, justo a quien menos quería que se enterara.

—¡Hey! No mates a la señorita Weasley, que aquí la víctima de un adolescente hormonal soy yo—La sonrisa sardónica de Severus adornaba sus labios, haciendo que Harry se ruborizará.

—Y-yo... D-deja que t-te explique, y-yo.... Y-yo solo... —La explicación de Harry fue callada con un beso.

—Tranquilo Harry, debería estar enojado, pero no lo estoy. Ginny me dijo muchas cosas que necesitaba saber, pero la más importante es que tú me amabas desde antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Yo nunca noté que tu sintieras eso por mí, pero siendo sinceros, nadie pensaría que tú estabas prendado de mí. No soy un adonis—.

—Para mí eres hermoso, nunca me fije en tu físico per se. Cuando te odiaba, era por ser tú, y cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, me enamore de ti, de tu faceta de “príncipe mestizo” y luego de tu faceta de “espía de la luz”. Al final, cuando empezamos esa “relación”, me enamore de ti, solamente de ti—.

—Y eso es lo que más agradezco en mi vida—Un nuevo beso selló los labios de ambos amantes.

Tan sumido iba Harry en sus recuerdos, que apenas noto que ya había llegado a la estación donde debía bajar en el metro de parís, Anvers, de ahí, solo debía tomar el funicular y llegaría pronto al estudio que habían rentado, eligieron Montmartre porque había varios estudios y departamentos ocultos para los muggles, muchos magos se establecían en parís para “escapar” del bullicio de sus ciudades natales, casi siempre cosmopolitas y ruidosas. Y aunque París también era cosmopolita y ruidosa, tenía un aire de tranquilidad bohemia que les gustaba, incluyendo a Harry y Severus.

Harry subió al funicular, bastante dispuesto a descansar, no tenía la energía de subir tantas escaleras, y dado que eligieron el estudio por las vistas, habían rentado muy cerca de la basílica del sagrado corazón.

Mientras el artilugio subía, Harry se preguntaba qué tendría Severus preparado como sorpresa. Desde que habían logrado tener algunos días libres, Severus había secuestrado a Harry hacia cada lugar interesante de parís por conocer, así que ya habían visitado el Louvre, Notre Dame, el arco del triunfo, el jardín de las tullerías, las catacumbas, el Petit Paláis. También habían visitado otros barrios, como la Isle de la Cité y Belleville.

Pero Severus no se había limitado a la ciudad, no señor. Ya había arrastrado a Harry hasta Mont Saint-Michel, a Lyon, a Niza, Mont-Blanc (donde se toparon con unos pocionistas que habían reconocido a Severus), Aviñón, Borgoña, Saint Tropez, Toulouse (donde Harry descubrió que era divertido jugar futbol), Aix-en-Provence, Ajaccio, Reims, y Èze.

Cuando fueron a Èze, fueron un ratito a Mónaco a jugar en los casinos, Severus ganó el triple y Harry perdió lo que apostó, razón por la cual, Severus esa noche durmió en el sofá luego de burlarse de Harry un rato, iba a dormir solo. Lo cual sólo duró una hora antes de que Harry lo atacara a besos y terminaran haciendo el amor ahí mismo en el sofá, dejándolo inservible al romper el respaldo.

Así que, entre algunas peleas, malentendidos que terminaban en sesiones bastante ardientes en la cama, sofá, comedor o donde estuvieran, y varias comidas cocinadas con mucho amor por parte de ambos, la vida era buena en esos momentos.

El sonido del funicular deteniéndose, sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, ese día llevaba su primer plato francés “ligeramente complicado”, un Croquembouche, su maestra estaba muy complacida con el resultado y había sido el postre ese día en la escuela-restaurante. Cada día, se servía un menú distinto y era labor de los estudiantes cocinar para los clientes, quienes eran críticos difíciles de complacer, aunque no por Harry, el siempre recibía elogios de parte de los comensales.

Pronto llegó a su estudio y luego de abrir la entrada con la varita, entro a su casa, solo para ser recibido por unos brazos que tenía meses que no se posaban en él.

—¿Herms? —Dijo Harry.

—¿Quién más va a ser tonto? ¿Cómo has estado Harry? ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Y tus maestros? —Hermione soltaba preguntas casi sin respirar.

—Déjalo tranquilo Hermione, acaba de llegar, déjalo descansar y ya tendrás tiempo de acatarrarlo con preguntas. ¡Colega! ¡Ven acá! —Dijo Ron, abrazando a Harry.

Apenas se separó de Ron, vio que también estaban Ginny y Neville, corrió a abrazarlos. Detrás de ellos, estaba Severus sirviendo la mesa.

—Hola Harry, espero que te gustará mi sorpresa—.

—Tú, taimada serpiente, ven acá y saluda con propiedad a tu amante—Dijo Harry rodeando el cuello de Severus y depositando un beso lleno de necesidad en sus labios.

—Alguien está feliz—Dijo Severus apenas Harry soltó sus labios, pero no despego sus manos de la cintura de su Harry.

—No me gusta interrumpir las demostraciones de afecto, pero tengo hambre, ¿Comemos? —Dijo Ron.

Severus había servido ya la cena, un poco de sopa, carne al horno, varias guarniciones de verduras, arroz pilaf, solo faltaba el postre. Severus noto la mirada de Harry sobre la mesa.

—Confiaba en que traerías el postre—.

—Creo que este te gustara. Mi maestra estaba muy feliz cuando lo termine—.

Harry sacó una especie de pirámide pequeña llena de bolitas, que en cuanto agrandó hasta su tamaño real, se vio que era una pirámide, pero formada de pequeños pasteles de masa _choux_ , rellenos de crema pastelera y cubiertos por algo parecido a una red.

—¿Eso es...? —Empezó Severus.

—Sí, la famosa red de caramelo hilado. Un Croquembouche—Terminó Harry.

—¿Es importante lo del caramelo? —Pregunto Ginny asombrada de la finísima red que parecía tela, más que azúcar derretida.

—Es un postre difícil, pocos chefs se atreven a hacerlo por lo complicado de la red, así que la mayoría prefiere bañar los pasteles que hacer la red—Contesto Harry.

—Pues menos charla y más comida—Dijo Ron, haciendo reír al resto.

Harry tuvo una cena como ninguna que hubiera tenido antes, solo su amado y sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, quienes lo habían acompañado en sus aventuras de escuela, y Ginny y Neville, una soportando el peso de sus secretos e instándolo a no dejarse caer, y el otro, apoyándolo cuándo pensaba que nadie lo haría, fue uno de sus más acérrimos defensores cuando El Profeta publicó una foto de Harry y Severus, saliendo de la escuela de cocina en Inglaterra, la bomba estalló, apenas habían llegado a París, así que solo siguieron el chisme a la distancia, hasta que Luna publicó en El Quisquilloso, una entrevista con Neville quien defendía a capa y espada la relación entre su “antes odiado” profesor de Pociones y su amigo.

Durante la cena, se enteró que Ron y Hermione acababan de comprometerse, Ginny había decidido que Harry terminara sus dos semestres en Francia antes de casarse, lo cual le daba mucho tiempo para planear una boda enorme, y Hermione y Ron habían aprovechado ese “retraso” en la boda de Ginny para planear una boda simultánea, Ginny se casaría en junio del siguiente año y ellos en julio, así quedaban tres celebraciones seguidas, dos bodas y el cumpleaños de Harry.

Al final de la cena, Severus pidió silencio para un anuncio.

—Ahora que ya todos hemos comido, me gustaría hacerlos partícipes de uno de mis mayores logros, encontré la forma de cocinar con magia—.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Severus ¿Estás seguro? —.

—Claro que si Harry, toda la cena, excepto tu delicioso postre, fue hecho con magia. Ahora solo debo hacer varias pruebas y enviar mis descubrimientos a alguna institución para que los validen. Como estamos en Francia, lo ideal sería Beauxbatons—.

—¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir ¿Cómo haces comida mágica como esta? Estaba deliciosa, y las comidas hechas con magia, casi nunca saben bien—.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya encontraría en que entretenerme mientras tú estabas en tu escuela? Bueno, me he estado entreteniendo buscando formas de hacer magia culinaria, lo que encontré es que ningún encantamiento sirve para hacer comida de calidad. Así que inventé algunos—.

Harry casi quiso darse de topes contra la mesa. No se le había ocurrido que podía inventar hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros, pero si alguien podía hacerlos, ese era su “príncipe”.

>> Casi todos los hechizos para “hacer” comida con magia, evitan la parte donde debes indicar de donde “obtener” la información de la receta, así que la persona que “cocina” con la varita, debe conocer de antemano la receta. He creado ya, al menos unos 20 hechizos luego de practicar cada receta, así, he creado un hechizo por cada receta, pero requiere que el mago que lo hace conozca la receta y la haya elaborado al menos una vez de forma perfecta—.

—Eso haría que pueda dar las clases de cocina y, además, enseñar hechizos nuevos, ¡Amor! ¡Eres un genio! —.

Harry salto a los brazos de Severus y le dio un profundo beso que hizo que sus amigos soltaran desde risitas hasta fingir tos.

—¡Hey! Si quieren que nos vayamos, hay maneras más “discretas” de pedirlo—Dijo Neville, haciendo que tanto Harry como Severus se ruborizaran.

Luego de otro rato en que tomaron algo de vino y discutieron los futuros planes de la escuela que quería hacer Harry en el mundo mágico, llegó la hora de marcharse, sus amigos se habían hospedado en un hotel cerca del canal Saint Martin, y quedaron de recorrer la ciudad al día siguiente, ya que era el día libre de Harry.

Apenas se fueron sus amigos, Harry asalto a Severus a besos, empezando a sacarle el suéter que llevaba, mientras cada beso iba impreso de desesperación.

—Cama, ¡Ahora! —Dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Severus y llevándolo a la habitación.

A Severus le encantaba cuando Harry era el que tomaba la iniciativa. Harry lanzó a Severus hacia la cama, quedando este contra el colchón, mientras Harry empezaba a sacarse con celeridad la ropa. Viendo esto, Severus lo imito, y en menos de lo que se dice quidditch, ambos estaban desnudos tratando de devorar tanta piel como sus labios lo permitieran.

Severus recorría el cuerpo de su amante, que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano; sabía exactamente qué puntos tocar para enloquecer a Harry. Pronto, ambos gemían bajo el toque del otro, llevándose el uno al otro al límite de su deseo, Harry tomó un frasco con lubricante que tenían siempre cerca de la cama, y empezó a prepararse solo, a Severus lo encendía aún más el ver a su león tan impaciente y se dedicó a sujetar a Harry de la cintura mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Apenas sintió que estaba listo, Harry embadurno un poco de lubricante en el miembro de Severus y este, coloco la punta en la entrada de Harry, llevando las caderas de su joven amante hacia abajo, haciendo que Harry gimiera de gozo al sentirse lleno. Harry amaba ese momento, cuando Severus y él estaban tan unidos, sintiéndose completo, con su amante dentro de él.

Luego de un par de minutos, Harry empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama, mientras Severus lo acariciaba tanto como podía, los movimientos de ambos eran como una danza, uno contra el otro. En un momento, Harry se inclinó sobre Severus y este tomo sus labios de forma sensual, justo como si estuviera devorando un chocolate delicioso. Harry era su postre favorito, siempre.

Pronto, ambos estaban llegando al punto sin retorno y mientras Harry aceleraba sus movimientos, Severus tomó el miembro de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo, haciendo que su león empezará a gemir aún más alto de lo que ya lo hacía. Apenas alcanzaron el clímax, ambos soltaron un grito de placer y Harry cayó sobre Severus, volviendo a besar a su pareja, sin dejar que Severus saliera de él. Esa era otra de las cosas que Harry amaba, dormir así, encima de Severus y sintiéndolo dentro de él. Y Severus amaba sentirse dentro de Harry, tanto como sentir a Harry dentro de él.

Severus jalo un cobertor y los cubrió a ambos para dormir. Cuando la mañana los despertó, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para admirarse mutuamente y repetir lo de la noche anterior. Así era su relación, peleaban mucho, se reconciliaban el doble, tenían días muy buenos y días muy malos, pero no había un solo día en que Severus no se dedicara a admirar a Harry al despertar y este hiciera lo mismo, ambos agradecidos por estar juntos y amándose plenamente.

En otro lado del mundo, más concretamente en el Londres muggle, un par de chefs recibían una postal de sus dos alumnos favoritos mientras tomaban un café en su departamento. Mario Amezcua y Narayan Xú compartían departamento desde que habían iniciado su escuela, pero no eran pareja como muchos de sus compañeros suponían. Tomaban un sorbo de café mientras leían la misiva dirigida a todos los chefs que daban clases en su escuela.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Queridos chefs._
> 
> _La escuela es excelente, he aprendido mucho y ampliado mis horizontes, nunca podré agradecer el que el chef Narayan me hablara de esta oportunidad._
> 
> _Dentro de unos meses volveré, volveremos; a Inglaterra, Severus y yo estamos bien, mientras yo me he dedicado a mis clases, Severus ha estado muy interesado en la historia de la ciudad y su historia culinaria, así que cuando ambos estemos allá, retomaremos nuestras clases con ustedes._
> 
> _Supongo que cuando les dije que Severus y yo éramos pareja, no se sorprendieron mucho; lo cual indica que ambos éramos muy obvios, pero no me detendré a pensar mucho en eso._
> 
> _En fin, la ciudad es grandiosa, la escuela es genial y mi relación con Severus está justo donde debe estar. Esperamos verlos pronto y que vean cuanto hemos mejorado en la cocina._
> 
> _Se despide con un abrazo afectuoso, Harry Potter._
> 
> _P.D. Severus también les dice hola, pero saben que él es así de “demostrativo”._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Ambos chefs se reían, adoraban a ambos y estaban felices de que ellos fueran felices. Sacaron pluma y pergamino y luego de escribir una carta a ambos, la mandaron con una lechuza que pertenecía a los dos. Los gastos de una escuela eran altos, aunque estuviera teniendo tanto éxito. Ataron la carta a una pata de la lechuza y esta partió enseguida.

—¿Crees que ya era hora de que supieran que somos magos como ellos? —Dijo Mario.

—Sí, seguro. No sé cómo pudimos aguantar tanto tiempo el secreto, pero pensé que era lo mejor, si pensaban que estaban aprendiendo de un par de muggles, se esforzarían más—.

—¿Crees que se enojen? —.

—Un poco, al principio, luego nos disculparán y estaremos bien, tendrán varios meses para acostumbrarse a la idea. Ahora vamos, hay que ir a la escuela, que las clases no se detienen—.

Ambos chefs (magos), salieron vistiendo debajo de sus abrigos, sus uniformes. Hace tiempo, cuando ambos salieron de Hogwarts, porque ambos habían asistido a Hogwarts, pero bajo otros nombres, se habían sentido perdidos y sin rumbo dentro de los trabajos que había en el mundo mágico, hasta que decidieron probar suerte en las carreras muggles y llegaron a esa escuela en Francia.

Desde entonces, y junto a sus dos mejores amigos muggles (quienes ignoraban que esos dos eran magos), decidieron que cuando se graduaran, harían una escuela que educara a todo el que quisiera aprender a cocinar, sin limitarse a una “escuela” culinaria, enseñarían todas las técnicas que conocían y apoyarían a aquellos que sobresalieran.

Ninguno de los dos, pensó que encontrarían a otros dos magos, y les ayudarían a encontrar un propósito, una meta que alcanzar.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para un curso corto que daban cerca de Navidad. Ahora era el turno de Mario de empezar el discurso de apertura. Se paró frente al variopinto grupo de estudiantes y comenzó:

—¡Bienvenidos! Nos alegra que eligieran nuestra escuela para tomar este curso. Bienvenidos a Chocolate—.


End file.
